


Dear Ex-Husband (JJP)

by gwenGOT777



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Adoption, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Divorce, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenGOT777/pseuds/gwenGOT777
Summary: It's been years since Jaebum and Jinyong got divorced. Jinyoung couldn't find it in his heart to move on after he found out that his husband is cheating on him behind his back, he walks out and never look back even if it hurts.Now Jaebum is a very successful business man and he wants Heavenly Bakes Shop as a business partner, mainly for supplying cakes and pastries for his five star hotel. What a coincidence that his ex-husband is the owner of the said shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a JJP/JJPROJECT/BNIOR fanfic in freeform, I write as ideas continue to pop in. A little bit angsty on the earlier parts but there will be a happy ending for this pair.
> 
> Main ship is JJP with Markson side pair, Youngjae,Bambam and Yugyeom will appear eventually. Mpreg tag meaning in this stories some males or carriers are able to give birth due to genetic reasons (hey this is fiction so,.).
> 
> English is not my main language so forgive me for any grammar mistakes along the way.  
> This fic is first posted on AFF.
> 
> Enjoy!^^

You are my favorite mistake

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their wedding day is etched inside his memory forever. Him marrying his childhood sweetheart, people who knows them coos at how cute and perfect they are for each other. Him wearing a white tux while Jaebum wore all black looking slick and sexy. Both of them stare at each other with love in their eyes as they said their vows, Jaebum kissing him sensless making the audience hoot and cat calls, Jaebum whispering lewd words in his ears as they patiently waits for the after party to finish, Jaebum loving and worshipping his body that sinful night when the man makes him his in every sense of the word.

But it's just memories you know, thoughts, images that makes you smile on some lonely times like this.

Jinyoung swirl the wine glass around as he sigh, looking at the area ahead of him, sitting on his balcony while enjoying the rooftop view from his apartment has been a nightly thing for him. Ever since that fateful day when his fairytale ends he's been an empty shell of his former self. Divorce always changes a person, for the better or worse.

"How many more years will it take for me to forget and move on..." He mumbles to himself as he enjoy the silent night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few years ago

Jinyoung happily skips as he walks towards the elevator, punching out the floor number towards his husband's office. He decided to bring some lunch for the man since he knows how busy Jaebum has been this last few weeks, coming home late and exhausted, he felt hurt at the cold treatment from the man but decided to ignore his pain and understood the struggle that comes with his husband's job.

When the elevator stops he peeks out and walks towards the door that leads to Jaebum's office, he knocks once or twice, confuse as to why his husband's assistand Youngjae is not opening up.

"Hmm, maybe he's not in there or Jaebum orders some stuff downstairs." Jinyoung mumbles as he grabs the handle and slowly opens the door. The secretary's desk is empty so he walks directly towards Jaebum's door and opens it with a smile.

A smile which was frozen as he saw what his husband is doing with the secretary in his own desk, papers strewn everywhere, Jaebum's pants are shoved downwards as the man stops pounding Youngjae's ass once he saw the door opens up.

Youngjae screech as he hastily stood up and grabbed his own pants, red faced and mumbling apologies towards the shocked Jinyoung who still stood frozen on the door. Jaebum shove a hand on his hair as he dresses himself.

"Babe..I can explain."

Jinyoung bites his lips as tears automatically fell down his cheeks. He felt extreme pain on his chest right now, or this is what it felt like to have his heart broken into a million pieces. He looks down and saw the lunch bag he carries walks towards the messy table and drop it carefully.

"I made you lunch, sorry for disturbing your work. I'll be going now." 

Jinyoung walks out as Jaebum closes his eyes and sat down on the chair, Youngjae looks back at his boss in silence and walks outside. Jaebum clutches his head. What the fuck is he thinking? He's a married man who cheated on his husband with his new secretary. He thought that he loves Youngjae, he clearly is attracted to the smaller male but now that he saw how he broke Jinyoung's heart he's not sure anymore.

They have been married for some years now and he admits that they are happy its just that Jinyoung is too innocent for his own good. He wants to try so many naughty things in their sex life and he just cant think about it when his husband stare at him with those innocent eyes and cute pouts on his lips. And so he control his urges to met his sexuall need elsewhere but then temptation came in the form of his new secretary, who looks cute but then has that sexy aura on that draw him towards the smaller man. 

He avoided cheating, he really did but one time he has a report to finish and he is frustrated as hell when Youngjae volunteers to assist him, he finds himself staring at Youngjae who's staring back at him with those naughty eyes, lips biting and sucking on his pen which makes him grit his teeth and pull the smaller man on his lap, growling with need he kissed him sensless venting out his frustrations on his lithe willing body and he enjoys it. He enjoys having sex with Youngjae, weeks went by and he stop coming home early, making silly excuses on his innocent husband who probably believe every single thing he said.

Weeks of fun and sex, and cheating and now it all comes to this.

Why in hell has Jinyoung went in here, he doesn't want to loose both. He love Jinyoung, heck he probably love the man since they have been in diapers but he wants Youngjae too. The man is amazingly pliant in bed, he can take what he can give and his frustrations are dealt with everytime they fucked like horny rabbits. Looking at the lunch box on his table he calls for Youngjae.

"Sir..."

"Call my driver, I'm going home now. Any calls and emails, transfer it all on my phone."

"Okay...ahm..Jaebum..I'm sorry." Youngjae tentatively said as Jaebum smiled sadly at his lover.

"Dont be, it's not your fault. It's mine."

That day Jaebum went to an empty house, no Jinyoung in sight as he walks through the house in search of his husband. He found his phone lying on the bed with a manila folder. He grab it and looks at the paper inside. It's a divorce paper, already signed by Jinyoung, he struggle to breath as he felt intense guilt on his chest. He knows how hard it is for the man to sign this, to let go of all this. He destroyed the paper and grabs Jinyoung's phone calling on his friends on the contact list asking for some information on where his husband might be.

"Where are you babe..we need to talk damn it."

TBC^^


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung was hurt and seek his friend's comfort in his time of need.

Friends show their love in time of trouble, not in happiness.  
Walking around in tears Jinyoung speeds up towards their house, yes house. It doesn't felt like a home for him anymore. He knows that he is married to a rich young man and things like these often happens in Marriage Life but he didn't expect that this will happen to him. The one who married his longtime boyfriend and childhood friend, he thought they were soulmates, a perfect pair but no..Jaebum found solace elsewhere, enjoying his physical needs with someone else other than him. 

He felt the insecurities come in, when he's younger Jaebum always makes him feel special, always treats him like a princess and handles him like a fragile glass, but now things has change, maybe he's not that pretty to look at anymore, maybe he looks older than his age or maybe his body looks like shit and Jaebum has had enough of his imperfections. Maybe he's not the one for him.

He called their family lawyer who is shocked by his request but immediately consented to his wish.

He request a copy of a divorce paper agreement to be emailed to him asap. Once he printed the form he signed it, left his phone and went outside, leaving all his things behind without a proper goodbye.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" Jackson said as he looks at his crying bestfriend who is slumped on the bed between Mark and himself. He doesn't mind the intrusion really, he's been itching to make love to his lover but then Jinyoung burst through the door and they just stop what they are doing, usher the man inside their room and comfort him.

"No..I still love him."

"I say we kick his ass and make him pay, the cheating bastard." Mark said in anger over his friends situation as Jackson nooded in agreement.

"I left a signed divorce paper.." Jinyoung said as Mark gasp in shock.

'Hey..are you sure about this Jinyoung?" Jackson tentatively said as he looks worriedly at his friend.

"I am..I just..gosh I cant take the pain. This hurts too much and I'm angry and I just want to forget but I will never forget what I saw with my own eyes ever." Jinyoung wailed as Mark cry with him.

"You divorce that shit..and when I saw that man, I'm gonna kick him on the balls for you." Jackson clench his fist but hugs his friend in comfort.

'Dont worry about anything, me and Mark here will take care of you okay?"

Jinyoung hold his friend's hands.

"Thank you guys..this means everything to me."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson receive a call from Jinyoung's number knowing who the caller is.

"He's not here you son of a bitch."

"Well you seem to know something is off about us so that means you saw my husband already right? Is he staying at your apartment? I will come and get him, we really need to talk." Jaebum said as Jackson laugh over the phone.

"Well kiss my ass Im Jaebum. I'm gonna kick your smelly ass once I saw you at my freaking door so dont even try. My friend needs some time away from your bad presence and please just sign that divorce paper and dissapear from earth so I wont have to see your face at work." 

"I dont have time to chitchat Jackson..." Jaebum said irritated at the man.

"I dont have time to talk to some dickwit like you too so bye and dont fucking call again. Asshole."

Jinyoung bites his lips as he heard the conversation, Mark held on to his hands in comfort.

"Dont worry, Jackson will protect you, if you dont want to be with him he cant force you. He will have to go through us and we will not back down without a fight."

"Thank you, I just need time to think."

"No you need time to heal."

TBC^^


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good bye's are always the hardest.

Nothing hurts more than being dissapointed by the one person who you thought would never hurt you.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Days has passed before Jinyoung is able to smile again albeit half heartedly. He finally think things over with the help of his friend whom he likes to call Markson, he watches the two interact with each other and finds his relationship with Jaebum lacking..lacking in warmth and friendship, some craziness and sparks and joy and rambutious laughter.

He finally realize why he is not enough for the older man. His world revolved around Jaebum since he's a kid. The man has been his first love and all, he didn't have any other friends except Jackson and Mark whom is an acquaintance of his ..shall we say ex-husband.

At a young age his dream is to become a perfect wife for Jaebum..no no scratch that. At first his dream is to become a baker, a pattisier or a Batista. He wants to open a cafe shop where munchy muffins and yummy cup cakes are serve along with creamy coffees. He forgot about his dreams when he fell in love with Jabeum. He forgot that he's a young man who has a passion and a thirst to prove himself, he forgot that he's a young man who needs to have friends, and go to parties and have some fun night at a bar. He forgot that it's okay to drink and be crazy...he lost himself trying to be perfect for the man he loves.

And so with peace in himself as he understood why Jaebum made a mistake he straightens himself as he walks towards his friends who's watching some TV show in the living room.

"Hey Jinyoung..."

He sat down beside Jackson and clutch the man's arms as he heave a deep breath.

"I think its time to talk to Jaebum." Jinyoung blurted out as Mark looks at him in concern.

"Are you sure?"

Jinyoung nooded, and Jackson held his hands.

"And you're telling me this because..."

"I know Jaebum, once we meet up he will force me to come home, its in his nature and I don't think being alone with him will be helpful for me." Jinyoung muttered.

Jackson nooded in agreement.

"Mark and I will come with you, as your bodyguards, don't worry we'll go incognito. He will never know its us!" He hisses as Jinyoung smiled at his friends.

"What will I do without you guys.." He said with wonder in his voice, silently thanking the heavens by giving him to angels.

"You'll be kidnapped and ship to somewhere as a sex slave."

Mark punches Jackson's arms as the man laugh histerically at Jinyoung's scared face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum look dazedly around his office, he already finish some of the reports with positive results, his investment in this hotel is doing well, income is pouring in. He finally did it, he was able to save money, lots of money for them..for his husband. Finally they can adopt a child and be a family.

A knock was heard as Youngjae peek inside before going in. Things has been awkward for them to say the least ever since Jinyoung saw them having sex inside his office.

"Sir? You have a call on line two, someone called Mark?"

Jaebum suddenly woke up from his thoughts.

"I'll take the call now. Thanks."

Youngjae move but stopped when Jaebum called out to him.

"Youngjae.,I wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you into this mess." Jaebum quietly said as Youngjae smile awkwardly to him.

"It's okay, I'm at fault too for falling for a married man."

Jaebum looks at him sadly, ashamed that he lead the younger man on, promises that they'll be together.

"You may go now, we will talk after this arranging your transfer to other department."

Youngjae nooded and walks out, it has been his suggestion. To be transfered to other department, because he knew that Jaebum will make up with his husband and theres no space for him in his life.

Jaebum heave a deep breath as he answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jaebum, this is Mark."

"Hi Mark, how is my husband? Is everything okay?" Jaebum ask with worry lace in his voice.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine, he's drowning himself...in orange juice. That husband of yours can't even take a single alcohol without being dead drunk on his ass, he's eating on time, he's always staying up late thinking about whatever he's thinking but don't worry we're always there to accompany him." Mark blabbed on.

"Thanks for taking care of him,,can I see him now?" Jaebum hesitated.

"That's why I called, you see Jinyoung finally clears his mind and decided that he's ready to talk to you. But let us highlight the keyword he said talk,,not moving in again or getting back together. You need to behave or else you'll have to answer to me." Mark seriously said.

"And your annoying boyfriend." Jaebum scoffed as Mark chuckles back at him.

"He makes me call you so we can threaten you, anyways Jinyoung will text you the details later. Bye Jaebum."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye."

Jaebum continue working but secretly looking at his phone every now and then waiting for his husband to contact him. Finally Jinyoung send a message, he swallows nervously as he thinks of a proper reply.

To : Jaebummie

Hi, it's been a while Jaebum hyung, I'm sorry for leaving without a word that is so childish of me. If you're not busy later maybe we can have a chat and finally talk things through? Beep me up if you're free.

Jaebum looks at the phone sadly, it's been so many years since the man called him hyung that he's not used to it anymore..he doesn't like it. It feels like by using it Jinyoung is stating that they are back to square one, back to the days when he is just the good friend.

To : MyWifey

I'm free later babe, just text me the place and time and I'll be there. I miss you.

Jinyoung looks at the reply and bites his lips.

Oh but I missed you too Jaebum. I miss the Jaebum that loves me soo much he cant think of any other ways to hurt me.

To : Jaebummie

6 sharp at Hideout Cafe, that's a local resto bar that's newly opened a few blocks away from your work. I'll see you there then. Bye Jaebum hyung, take care.

Jaebum closes his eyes and leans back on his chair. He will take what he can get as of the moment, he miss Jinyoung, he miss coming come to his smile and warmth and love. Damn he is so dumb.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung looks around the resto and smiles at the warm ambiance, he likes the atmosphere here. The crew are all so polite and very quick to fill the customer's needs. He wants a shop like these too. He will have a shop like this.

He fiddles with his orange juice when he saw his husband walks inside in all his glory. He always catches a breath whenever he saw the man, Jaebum is so handsome and effortly sexy and just so damn appealing, he remembers when they are in high school and the female population including the single teachers are throwing themselves at Jaebum's feet. But the man just smiles at them and rejected their offers saying that Jinyoung is the only one allowed to have his way with him. He smiled bitterly at the memories, oh those innocent memories.

Jaebum looks around and saw Jinyoung sitting at a table situated beside a tall window which offers clear view outside. He walks towards him and leans down automatically to kiss him on the lips but Jinyoung turns his head so Jaebum's lips landed on his cheeks. Jaebum frown as he saw how his husband flinch away from his touch. He sigh as he sat down infront of him.

"Hi.." Jinyoung awkwardly said, not looking directly at Jaebum who nooded his head.

"When are you coming home Jinyoung.." Jaebum quietly said as Jinyoung fiddled with his fingers.

"Have you seen the papers that I left back at the house?"

"Yes, i destroyed it. Tear it n half and throw it into the trash can." Jaebum bitterly said as the smaller man looks at him in surprise.

"But..Jaebum hyung, dont make this hard for us. I am doing this for you, so you can continue what you want to do and for me..so I can go and find myself." Jinyoung said bravely as he saw how his husband frowned at his statement. He knows how possesive Jaebum is, he doesn't like it when Jinyoung is out galivating somewhere without him, he only allowed the separation that they have now because of his mistake.

"I dont want a divorce Jinyoung, I made a mistake and I'm sorry, I will never do that again and I'll prove my love to you every single day now for the rest of our lives, I want us to stay together. You will still be Im Jinyoung and that's final." Jaebum gritted his teeth, angry that his innocent husband thought he could just dump him and go on his merry way. Jinyoung is his, they belong together.

Jinyoung look down fighting tears, praying to God that he can keep his composure until the very end.

"Listen Jaebum hyung,..I do love you, so damn much. I want to stay with you, and forget every bad things that happened to us but I cant, because I am hurting too much, I cant even look at you straight in the eye because I cant think of those lovely eyes who gaze at me with love has look at someone else with lust, I dont want to touch your hands because I will think about how you touch him, how you tear his clothes off, how you caress his body, I dont want to kiss your lips because I fear that I will taste him on you. That's how I hurt, every single second..." Jinyoung said with tearfilled eyes.

Jaebum is shocked at how his husband described his pain, he leans forward to grab his hands but the smaller man flinch away.

"I do love you, it's just I need time to heal. Dont get me wrong, I understand why you look for someone else, I am sorry Jaebum hyung if I wasnt as pretty or as handsome as I was back when I was younger..."

"Dont...dont criticize yourself, you are beautiful and handsome and funny and innocently sexy..its just me. I'm an asshole who makes a terrible mistake. I wasn't thinking when...I do love you. And you're the most beautiful person for me." Jaebum said seriously.

"I'm still not enough for you..."

"Babe,..."

"I want to find myself, I want to explore new things, I want to meet new people and make friends and make a name for myself. I want to pursue my dreams." Jinyoung smiles at Jaebum who looks confuse.

"What dreams.."

Jinyoung chuckles at the man, Jaebum has been used to the idea that Jinyoung's goal in life is to be a perfect housewife for him.

"I had a dream way back hyung, when you're not my boyfriend yet and I might pursue it this time. Please I beg you Jaebum hyung, set me free and let me find myself. It's the only thing you can do for me after all these..."

"No, you can do all you want to do without getting a divorce." Jaebum looks down in defeat as Jinyoung stares at him in confusion.

"How many years will it take for you to find yourself." Jaebum ask without looking up, his heart brealking but he tries to be strong and face this punishment that fate gives him.

"Three,,"

"You're a free man this three years, go on and have fun and then come back to me. We will talk again like this and I hope by then you will find it in your heart to forgive me." Jaebum cried in front of him which makes Jinyoung smile. After all his mistakes he knows deep inside that the man infront of him, the man who takes his hand in marriage still loves him. Maybe distance and time away from each othe will do them good.

Jinyoung stood up and walks towards Jaebum, he squishes himself and settled down on his lap. Using the sleeves of his sweater to wipe away the taller man's tears. 

"I will try to be a better version of myself and I hope you will too Jaebummie. I love you."

Jaebum hugged the smaller man and pray to the Gods that he can survive these three years without his life beside him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two tables away from them Jackson is wailing his head off and crying dramatically, making the customers around them looks at the buff man crying while Mark patted him on the shoulders hissing for him to shut up.

"Shut the fuck up Jackson or we'll be freaking seen!" Mark hisses as he rolls his eyes at his crazy boyfriend.

"But that is just so freaking beautiful...kdrama worthy. Oh my God...and I have an ugly picture of Jaebum crying,,the fucking son of a bitch. Oh I am so sad and happy at the same time..Markiepooh...Let me have a kiss." Jackson suddenly grabs his boyfriend head who laughs and bump him on the head.

Mark looks at the two person who got hurt, and proceeded to give each other space and continues to hope that their love will still prevail.

TBC^^


	4. Four

I think we are meant to be but we did it wrong.  
Jinyoung prepared his things, papers and other requirements for his travel, he looks at his phone every now and then as he waits for Jaebum's reply, they have been keeping in touch through online chats.

He smile to himself, finally he has this once in a lifetime opportunity to spread his wings and fly. Explore new things and test his abilities. He wants one last night with his husband though before he goes on his merry way and leave all this behind.

To : Jaebummie

Jaebum hyung, please make your schedule clear tonight. I want to spend my last night in Seoul with you before I go.

To : MyWifey

I'll be home as soon as I can babe. Thank you for this...I love you. See you later.

Jinyoung smiles sadly, how awful that their love story has come to this.

Jaebum looks at his phone with hurt filled eyes. He love Jinyoung, but the man is determine to have his freedom, who the hell is he to take that away from him? After his mistake, after he hurted him..it is just right if he give Jinyoung what he wants.

He grabs the Manila Envelope that contains a revised Divorce agreement with his signature on. He decided that now is the time to let go, this paper will surely make the smaller man happy,..and he wants that. He wants to make Jinyoung happy for the last time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung hums as he cooks some carbonara for the two of them to eat. He knows that Jaebum is a sucker for his pasta recipes, he heard the door clicked and saw his husband's longing eyes sparkle in happiness.

Jinyoung belong here at his house, Jaebum thought as he saw him doing his thing at the kitchen, he will miss this. Coming home to Jinyoung's warmth and love.

"Hey hyung. You're just in time, I'm about to finish cooking here."

Jaebum hooded his head. "Okay babe I'll just take a quick shower and be right back here."

Jinyoung smiles at him and nooded.

Jaebum wanted to drown himself at the pouring water, he feels dead inside. Can he do it? No..can he calmy give Jinyoung the paper without making a fool of himself? No. He quickly head towards the dining area once he finish dressing.

"Wow, dinner looks great Jinyoung."

"I specifically cook your favorite, would you like some wine hyung?" Jinyoung ask as he walks towards the wine cabinet.

"Call me babe..please Jinyoung..for the last time."

Jinyoung froze on the act of picking up a wine bottle.

"Okay babe.,"

Jinyoung went towards Jaebum's side and pour him a drink.

"Eat up babe, you will need it later tonight." Jinyoung cheerfully said as they started to eat.

"Hmm? Why? Are we going somewhere tonight?"

"No babe, we're having sex tonight.." Jinyoung casually said ignoring the fact that his husband is now choking on the damn pasta down his throat.

Jaebum taps his chest as he drinks water, face flushed in embarrasment at his husband's sudden bluntness.

"Are you sure about this babe?" Jaebum weakly said as Jinyoung nooded.

"Yes.."

Things speeds up after that, Jinyoung now finds himself on his back, with Jaebum hovering above him, looking at him with love and passion in his eyes. Jinyoung reaches out a hand and traces the taller man's facial features. He always thought his husband as the most handsome man, or maybe he's just biased because he is in love with him. He wants to store this moment in his memories forever.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or what." Jinyoung ask huskily, satisfied as he saw how Jaebum tremble in want at his request.

Jaebum licks his lips as he goes down to kiss his husband, touching his lips down to his, licking and biting on its plumpness, pushing his tounge inside Jinyoung's warm cavern, mapping and tracing every corner and crevices, sucking on the sweet nectar of the man's heavenly mouth.

Jinyoung moan as his tounge timidly battles Jaebum's making his husband growl in approval. They broke the kiss as Jaebum traces kiss and bites down Jinyoung's milky white neck leaving marks here and there. He wants those love marks to stay there forever, that even though the smaller man is not with him any other male alive will know that he is Im Jaebum's. Leaning down to flick a tounge down on Jinyoung's rosy nipples, the man moans and jerks away, Jaebum likes how sensitive his husband's tits are.

Groping the man's harden length, Jaebum's fingers trail downwards, fingers tracing on the rim of Jinyoung's clenching hole. Jaebum moan with longing as he teasingly dip a finger inside, he missed plungin into this hot cavern, he will miss making love to his husband.He grab the back of Jinyoung's knees and lifted it folding the flexible man in half, he kiss and licks and sucks. Jinyoung screams in pleasure as he felt those sinful lips showing love to his hole. It felt so dirty and yet so right, he grabs Jaebum's hair, clutches on it hard as he tries to wiggle his ass, Jaebum smirk and thrust his tounge inside Jinyoung's clenching hole.

"Ahhhh..Jaebumm...stop.." Jinyoung whines as he wants the man to make love to him and stop teasing.

"What do you want...say it.." Jaebum whispered as he mesilly licks that spit stained hole and pushes himself up to hover above the panting man. Satisfied that his husband looks wrecked by what he did he lines up his hard cock towards Jinyoung's entrance as the younger man clutches his neck and makes him lean his head downward for a searing kiss as they both moan out loud at being connected, Jaebum thrusting hard making sure that Jinyoung takes all of him.

"Oh,,gaahd..hyung. So deep."

"Do you like that babe? Do you like me being inside you this deep?" Jaebum gritted his teeth as he started a brutal phase, Jinyoung went out of his mind as he moans and screams out his pleasure, his leaking cock smearing up precum as his husband abuses his prostrate with each deep thrust.

"Im gonna cum...babe..harder..."

Jaebum lifted the man's leg, lifting his ass for that deep pounding, he clenches his jaw as he felt how Jinyoung clenches tightly around his dick. Growling low on his throat as his husband splurted cum all over his chest, he kissed Jinyoung as he groans in pure bliss, he cums hard painting Jinyoung's hot cavern white.

They lay together on the bed and cuddled, Jinyoung with a satisfied smile on his face as Jaebum catches his breath. The older man groan tiredly as Jinyoung's hands played with his half hard cock.

"Let me catch a breath babe,,"

"Ready for round two dear hubby?"

And the two of them make love until they both passed out in exhaustion, making that last special moment memorable. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung looks at the divorce paper that has Jaebum's signature on. He read the letter addressed to him.

My Jinyoung,

I dont want to let you go but that would be so selfish of me, after all that I did to you I know that I dont have right to be that selfish. This paper is my gift to you, a gift of freedom to do whatever you wanted to do without the worry of hurting me, or being tied up to some jerk like me. I am afraid at first that you will leave and find someone else and forget about me, but after all the things that happened, I still have faith in the love I had for you. I know deep in my heart that at the end of the day we will still be together. Right? You will return to me right? You have to, because if you dont I will find you and drag you back home and I will make you fall in love with me again, I will propose to you again and that will be the time that we will make it right. I love you.

Your husband,

Im Jaebum

He cried, hard, full of unknown emotions, he is happy that his husband makes his way to make him happy, sad that finally they had come to a peaceful end, excited at what was to come.

He tries to calm himself as he prepared Jaebum's breakfast. He showered and walks out of the house as quietly as he can. Looking at it one last time.

"I will return soon, Jaebum. Please wait for me."

Jaebum wakes up after a while, hands groping everywhere trying to find his husband. He suddenly sat up and take a look around, no messy clothes thrown, no Jinyoung. He stands up fast, walking outside the bedroom calling out for his husband. He saw a freshly made cup of coffee with pancakes on the table, the Manila Envelope lay open with the divorce agreement signed by Jinyoung. Trembling slightly as he saw a pink sticky note on it.

Hey babe, eat your breakfast. I made it with all the love I had for you. Thank you for your gift I appreciate it and it makes me love you more. I know how hard it is for you but dont worry too much. I will come back and when I do, I hope you're still in love with me. I love you.

Your wife husband

Im Park Jinyoung

Jaebum sat down on the chair sadly looking at the prepared food. Maybe it's better this way to save both of them from tears. He smiled as he ate what his husband did for him. He will wait. Forever.

TBC^^


	5. Five

It's a difficult thing, but there are times when moving on with your life starts with a goodbye.  
"Yes, make it more appealing by painting the walls in bright colors, I want the tiles in Beige colors and make the kitchen accessible please." Jinyoung said as he looks around the newest Bake Shop that he owns, currently being renovate to suit his taste, he has been back in Korea for a few months now and things has been great for him this past few years, he became a world class pattisier, having studied it in his stay at Paris France, he excels at baking and making mouthwatering desserts and he indeed makes a name for himself.

The door opens and Jackson walks in with Mark in tow.

"Hey hey hey, Mr. Business man, welcome back. You didn't say you're in Korea now fucker, we actually had to know it through your mom." Jackson complains as Mark hugs Jinyoung.

"Welcome home Jinyoungie.."

"I miss you guys, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything it's just I've been busy you know." he pointed towards the whole mess with the renovation.

"How are you."

"We need to get back to my place for a much needed catch up."

Jackson pick up his keys.

"Let's go now then."

A tall man entered the shop looking straight at Jinyoung.

"Hey, is it time to go?"

Mark and Jackson looks at him in curiosity while Jinyoung nooded.

"Yeah, we'll go now but first let me introduce you. Chanyeol this is Mark and his boyfriend Jackson. They are my bestfriends. Guys this is Chanyeol a very good friend of mine whom I have been fortunate to meet in Paris."

Chanyeol smiled and shake their hands. Mark leans in and whisper something to Jinyoung.

"Just how good of a friend is he."

"Mark..shush.."

Jackson nooded as he finish talking to Chanyeol.

"Okay babe, we'll just have to follow Chanyeol's car. Let's all go now." Mark winks mischieveously at Jinyoung who rolls his eyes at his friend's antics while following Chanyeol towards his car.

They soon found themselves in Jinyoung's apartment where Mark and Jackson is surprised to know that Chanyeol is currently staying at. Mark shooed his talkative boyfriend away and dragged Jinyoung into the kitchen with the excuse of making up something to eat.

"Okay, spill.."

"I have nothing to say Mark he is just a really good friend okay, calm down." Jinyoung chuckles as he prepares something while his friend just sat down and watch him.

"So..are you going to ask about him or not?" Mark quietly said as Jinyoung smile sadly, he knows that his friend is now talking about Jaebum.

"I heard some news about him, I know that he's doing great now. A filthy rich CEO, one of the most eligible bachelors in Seoul, dates some heiress here and there..what more could I ask?" 

"Are you hurt..remember you're the one who ask for the divorce instead of patching things up." Mark said tentatively as Jinyoung sigh.

"I know Mark, it's just that..of course I still felt something knowing that he started dating again. It still hurts after all these years."

'Do you still love him?"

"I never stopped loving him."

"You also dated someone abroad right? What's his name? Kris?"

"Yeah, he is Chanyeol's friend and we met through him. It's nice being in a relationship with someone else, it's exciting."

"But you're still stuck,..."

"I am not, these years spend without him just proves that I really am in love with him."

Mark fiddles with his phone.

"He's still in love with you, you know that right. All of those flings and girls are nothing compared to the love he felt for you. I know it."

"Hey why are you suddenly on his side huh?"

"When I saw him he's smiling and he looks fine and such but his eyes are dead. Like there's no life in him."

"Is he..okay..."

"He will be when you get back to him. You will right?"

"I...let's see when our paths cross."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Months Later 

Jaebum walks out of his office as his assistant is walking briskly with him.

"This is going to be a disaster Mr. Im, we have a surprise engagement party for Mr. Choi and his girlfriend later tonight at exactly 7pm but the French pattisier is throwing a huge tantrum and refuses to bake anything."

"Calm down Seokjin and explain to me why he is throwing a huge tantrum as you say."

"Well,,,that's the thing sir..we dont know because we dont understand him. Can you speak french Mr. Im?"

Jaebum massages his head in irritation.They entered the kitchen where the French baker is in shouting at his assistants who are hurrying back and forth.

'What's the matter Pochollo?" Jaebum ask the man who looks at him.

"I refuses to make anything for today Mr. Im, I already told you that this is the start of my leave, my mama is waiting for me and I had to go the airport immediately. Why do your people dragged me here and forces me to bake?"

"Pochollo, you signed and agreement, stating that you can be flexible with your time and if the company needs your skill we can always call on you anytime of the day right?"

"Well I dont want to work with your company anymore, I will return to france and have my own shop.You can keep all of the money I made this month I dont want it. Goodbye."

And the man left all of the staff shocked. Seokjin look at Jaebum with worried eyes.

"What do we do now Mr. Im?"

Jaebum is left standing with a serious face on as he thinks of the ways to get through with his dilleman when Youngjae barges inside.

"Hey Jaebum hyung, I heard what happened and I just want to give you this." Youngjae handed him a calling card.

"This might help you with your problem."  
Jaebum looks at the card and smiled kindly at his ex-lover. 

"Thank you Youngjae."

"No problem hyung, it's the least I can do and I want to repay the kindness you've shown me. Call that number asap and you just might get a surprise."

HEAVENLY BAKE SHOP CAFE

567******

09************

Jaebum walks out of the kitchen back into his office. He dials the number and waits for the answer.

"Hello? Thank you for calling Heavenly Bake Shop Cafe, how can we help you?" a deep voice answered the call.

"Ah yes, this is Mr. Im from the JYP Hotel, can I speak to the owner of the shop or the manager?"

"Mr. Park is currently unavailable but you can say your concern to me and I can relay it to him immediately."

"Okay I need someone to actually bake a cake, and some muffins and tarts and all those french desserts, our French pattiesier actually resigned a few hours ago and we had no choice but to find another option since we have a prior engagement later tonight."

"Okay sir I am currently on chat with Mr. Park and I already relayed what you said and ah,,we just have to wait for a while now...yes he is now in Seoul, buying some stuff for our cafe, if you want he can go to your office so you can talk, would you like that Mr. Im?"

"Ah yes, please note the address and I will wait for him. My assistant will wait for him in the lobby to assist him."

"Okay sir, thanks."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few more minutes and Seokjin came up with someone, knocking on Jaebum's door and gently guiding the man inside. Jaebum stood up and look at the man, he felt shocked, mouth wide open as he stared at his equally shocked ex-husband. Jinyoung tentatively smiled at him as he walks slowly inside.

"Hey..."

"Hey.."

"Ahm..did I miss anything?" Seokjin asked as he looks at the two.

"I miss you.."

"I think I miss you more."

 

TBC^^


	6. Six

Maybe it's not always trying to fix something broken. Maybe it's about starting over and creating something better.  
Jaebum felt that the time stood still, here he is standing right infront of him. Much prettier, much more confident, much more sexual. He did make himself a better version of himself and Jaebum cant help but feel proud. He cant utter a single word, too scared, wondering if he is dreaming, not wanting this dream to end.

"Mr. Im? Are you all right? Why dont you two sit down and talk as I go and grab some tea alright? Have a seat Mr. Park." Seokjin said as he looks pointedly at his boss while being polite towards Jinyoung who turns to look at him with a smile and nooded his thanks. Slowly sitting infront of Jaebum's desk, the taller man following his moves with intense stare.

"Hyung..are you okay. You're scaring me.." Jinyoung awkwardly said as Jaebum shakes his head, trying to clear his dazed mind. He smiled and sat down.

"This is a pleasant surprise Jinyoung, I didn't know that you're the owner of that Bake Shop."

"Yeah, we just recently opened a branch here but we already had good reviews." Jinyoung answered politely as Jaebum fiddled with his pen. A mannerism he always do whenever he's nervous.

"Congratulations Jinyoung, I guess this is the dream you are talking about huh? You finally did it, you're a self made man now." Jaebum said with a slight tinge of bitterness on his tone.

"Thanks hyung, congratulations to you too, wow when I heard that you are now the CEO of this hotel, all your hard work has paid off hyung. How does it feel to be filthy rich?" Jinyoung teases the man who smiled but looks down.

"Sad, actually save money..I hussled these money for us. I want us to adopt a child back then but,,,things happen." Jaebum said as he looks at Jinyoung who looks back at him in surprise, sadness and regret reflected on his eyes.

"A child huh?...well I guess we are not meant to adopt that's why we're here. I really miss you hyung, after all the shit that happens the last time I still miss you as a person and as a friend. I hope we already left all those things in the past eh?" Jinyoung said covering his emotions with a tepid smile as Jaebum looks back at him with an emotionless face.

"Yeah, lets leave all things behind. Well shall we get on to business Mr. Park?"

"Ready when you are Mr. Im."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung clutched his chest as he went inside the elevator which will bring him down the hotel lobby. It's lucky that he's the only one inside as his tears falls down his face, he felt all the sadness he hidden inside his heart pours out. Jaebum has wanted to adopt, he wanted to make their family complete and he ruins it..he ruins it by ending things..he didn't even think about mending their broken trust and relationship. He just went out without a care and live his life the way he sees fit.

All this time he thought he is the only one hurting, the only one who is longing and regreting, he never thought that his ex-husband is hurting too. Hunted by what ifs..what could have been, he let Jaebum's outer facade fool him when he should have known..he knows what Jaebum is like. He is the reflection of his own soul and he has been blinded.

Once he's in Paris he swore that he will never regret anything that he did..but now he is.

His cellphone ring and Chanyeol speak up.

"Our staff is ready to get there as fast as we can..hey are you alright?"Chanyeol worriedly asked.

"I'm okay, I'm just not feeling great. Listen the staff here are waiting to assist us so as soon as our people came here please instruct them to follow the hotel staff and wait for me, I'll just grab something."

'Okay Jinyoung...take care alright?"

Jaebum looks glumly outside the window. He's been shocked at his ex-husband's appearance and much more shocked that he felt anger, somehow he wanted to hurt the smaller man, make him suffer as much as he suffered this past few years. He has been a mess once the news that Jinyoung finally moved on and acquired a boyfriend name Kris Wu, he fucking met the man at one of his business ventures and he felt intimidated, the man is everything he is not, tall handsome, charismatic, a true leader who makes wise decisions in his life. He felt hurt...Jinyoung has replaced him..and there he was patiently waiting for him. That's the start of his hate, he grabs on to that emotion because he felt powerful when he's angry..he doesn't want to mope around and be sad..sadness will weaken him. 

But behind all of these emotions Jaebum knows that he still love him. He is still in love with Park Jinyoung, the only man who can make him happy.

"Here is your tea sir,,,ahm by the way just a piece of advice,..dont push him away from you..you know. With you being a jerk and all." Seokjin cheekily said as Jaebum glared at his assistant. The man gets away with almost anything because he is Kim Namjoon's husband, one of the stock holders of their company.

"Dont look at me like that, you will regret it if you mess it up again this time. I know it, been there done that and Joonie and I regrets all the freaking years that went by wasted. Dont follow our examples."

'I dont know..I'm a mess inside."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes only a couple of minutes but it seems like hours for Jinyoung, making himself look presentable enough to do his job, focusing his mind on the task at hand as his ex-husband stand near him explaing what they are going to do.

"The man wanted a cake right..what kind of cake does he wants?" Jinyoung politely asked as Jaebum shuffled some papers and look for some information. Seokjin can assist Jinyoung really, the CEO is not needed in the hotel kitchen doing simple task as explaining some engagement party details but since Jaebum wanted to spend some more time with Jinyoung he insisted that he'll be the one doing this.

"Mr. Choi wanted a two layered cake, first layer is the usual circle cake, second layer should be designed as an engagement ring box with two engagement ring design at the top, can you do it Mr. Park." Jaebum asked as Jinyoung clapped his hands in excitement.

"Yes yes, I always wanted to do that kind of cake but not many people tend to order one when it's just a simple engagement party, oh well I should get back to work then.Muffins, cupcakes and tarts will be made by my staff they already know what to do Mr. Im." Jinyoung said politely as Jaebum smiled.

"You already wanted me out of here huh?"

"Your presence is distracting the female and male population here Mr. Im, now go away, I need these people focused on the task at hand. Shoo.." Jinyoung teases the man as Jaebum shakes his head and walks away.

'I didn't know that you are friends with that man boss." One of Jinyoung's staff commented while Jinyoung smiled and makes himself busy. Yeah it is true, he knows the man.

Jinyoung stayed through out the surprised engagement party, he looks at the unknowing girl who is litterally glowing with happiness, the sight gave him the chills, it's a bit nostalgic really, by the way the scenario brings back memories..,,memories he will cherish forever.

The girl cry when Mr. Choi finally went on his knees with the ring on his hands as he ask the question.

"Will you marry me?"

Jinyoung jerks around and is surprised to see Jaebum behind him literally leaning towards him.

'Oh my God...hyung. You scared me.." Jinyoung whines as he looks back at the two engaged couple now hugging each other whispering words of love and promises.

"Well you seems preoccupied that's why..I actually called your name a few times but you seem out of it. What are you thinking of?" Jaebum gently asked as he looks down at his ex-husband.

"I was thinking of the past, cant help it. Seeing this makes me think back about the days you know..good ol days." Jinyoung awkwardly said as he chuckles nervously. He knew this is coming, they need to talk and he's not sure if he is ready as he feels like he is an emotional wreck today.

"Good ol days, yeah. You need to come back up to my office after this okay. We need to talk." Jaebum said as he turns and walk away, walking towards the couple to congratulate them. 

Chanyeol is calling Jinyoung and the man has never been more thankful for his friend's uncanny ability to just pop in out of nowhere.

"Channie..Thank God you're here..I need you to be here untill all of this is finished and collect the payment from Mr. Im..his staff will assist you. I need to get out of here now." Jinyoung said as he rushes towards the kitchen area grabbing his stuff and walking towards the employee area to change clothes Chanyeol fast on his heels as he follows his boss.

"But shouldn't you be the one to talk to him I mean.."

"Chanyeol please..do this for me." Jinyoung said with a tear filled eyes.

Chanyeol looks helplessly back at him and sigh, nooding his head in agreement.

"Is he the one then?"

"He's the only one."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Jaebum gritted his teeth as he looks at Chanyeol who is sitting infront of him with his wide smile on.

"I am Park Chanyeol, Jinyoungie's partner assistant and friend. I am here to collect the payment for today's services." The tall man said cheerfully not minding the glare that the CEO gave him when Jaebum heard him called his boss Jinyoungie.

"Stop calling him that, no matter how good of a friend you two are you have no right to call him Jinyoungie." Jaebum said as Chanyeol looks at the man with incredolous face, clearly at a loss for words. How could this man, a ruthless business man be this..childish when it comes to Jinyoung.

"Okay..so can I have the money now because I have a date and you know,.cant let the man keeps on waiting." Chanyeol cheerfully said as Jaebum clenches his fist.

"Are you dating my ex-husband?" he asked dangerously as Chanyeol shakes his head.

"Oh no,.Jinyoung is a..well lets say that I am not a top material so..the man doesn't want to do anything with my ass. Not that I havent tried of course." Chanyeol mumbles and jerks out of his seat when Jaebum's temper has flared and the man punches a fist on his table.

"I will not released the check just yet. Tell your boss that I will deliver it to him personally and it is futile to hide from me. I will find him."

"Okay okay, calm your balls you bastard." Chanyeol said as he gets up and turns to walk outside, but before he does he looks around at Jaebum.

"Just so you know my boyfriend is Wu Yifan and he will fucking end you once I tell him that you're being a jerk towards me. And one more thing..once you make my friend cry again I will personally put a gun on your head and happily pull the trigger..dont try me..Yifan has been training me

Chanyeol called Jinyoung and told him what happened, Jinyoung sigh and apologizes to his friend about Jaebum's actions. They dont need to have Yifan on the mix as Jinyoung's ex boyfriend has a temper of his own. Two assholes going butthead over eachother will be a disaster.

"Dont cry..and be good until I got home okay. Hey Jinyoung I havent said thank you before right?"

"For what Channie.."

"For Yifan, for encouraging me to take chances, to give second chances and make things right. You need to talk to him you know sooner or later."

"I dont think I'm ready yet.."

"You're ready..talk to him."

"Why are you like this?"

"Because I wanted to return the favor..I want you to be happy."

TBC

 

Note : Yifan/Kris Wu is Chanyeol's best friend who went with him on his stay in France, Kris immediately took a liking on Jinyoung and pursue him, Jinyoung fell for his charms and they became an item until Jinyoung realizes that his friend Chanyeol is inlove and pining for Kris who is oblivious. Jinyoung chooses friendship over a budding romance and make an effort to make the two bestfriend confess and be together. (Yeah this is the KRISYEOL backstory just so we know..lol..)


	7. Seven

"You need to talk to him, he seems like a very rude man, typical businessman behavior but I can see that he is a mess inside you know." Chanyeol said as he helps Jinyoung place the pastries into the shop's display stand.

"I know we will have to talk sooner or later but,,I keep on chickening out. I feel like I'm suffocating whenever I find myself alone with him." Jinyoung said as he thinks of his ex-husband, how Jaebum's eyes look at him, how he felt the spark in the air whenever their eyes clash.

"Uh oh.,one hot ex-husband coming through.." Chanyeol whispers and Jinyoung turns his head around so fast he knew he will feel pain on his neck after a few minutes.

There stood Jaebum in his casual clothes, hair is not gelled for once making him look younger and carefree, he still takes Jinyoung's breath away..every single time.

He saw how Jaebum silently scanned the room looking for him, how his eyes reflected relief when he saw him, how he walks towards him and stop in front of him.

"Hey.,"

"Hey.,"

"Do you have some free time? We need to talk right?"

"I..yeah. Come with me to the office.." Jinyoung said as he straighten himself up. Jaebum shakes his head and grab his hands.

"I need to visit someone today,,can you please come with me?" There's a silent plea on his eyes as he begged his husband to accompany him.

"Okay,,I'll just get my things, wait for me here."

Jaebum sat on one of the tables when he saw Chanyeol, the tall man glared at him and mouthed "I'm watching you."complete with action. Jaebum glared back and ignored the man as he waits for Jinyoung who came back after a few minutes. They went into his car and buckled up.

"Where are we going hyung." Jinyoung asked.

"Don't worry, I just need to introduce someone to you." Jaebum said with an excited smile.

Jinyoung scrunched up his face, curiosity is killing him but he chose to stay silent as Jaebum started a civil conversation with him, asking about his experiences and places he went to on his 3 year travel. They maintained a comfortable atmosphere until they finally arrived at some building that Jinyoung has never been before.

"Hyung,.what are we doing here?"

"This is the sincerity orphanage, I have been here many times before and I received a great news just this morning,,I can't wait to be back here and let you meet him finally." Jaebum said with a smile as Jinyoung gaped at him.

Jaebum told him, on the first day that they saw each other again that he had planned on adopting a child with him back then. He stood frozen in fear, he felt dread seeping inside his heart as he let's the man dragged him inside. Jaebum talk to the receptionist who seem to know him well and directed him to come up to the usual place.

"Don't worry,,he will like you. He already loves you anyways." Jaebum comforted him and holds his hands tightly.

They walk inside a nursery room, a glass divider separates them from a number of children currently playing inside, all wearing the same colored onesies that the orphanage provides. 

"Mr. Im, it has just been hours since we emailed you but then you went here in record time eh? You really love the child huh, oh and you have someone with you.." An old lady said as he shakes Jaebum's hands in pure happiness.

"Yes Mrs. Lee, this is Jinyoung..my husband. I bought him here to finally meet.." Their conversation was interrupted when a child barges in the divider.

"Papa!!!" The child shouted as Mrs. Lee chuckles at his antics.

"Go ahead and visit that naughty child Mr. Im..I hope everything went well. Good luck."

Jinyoung has been staring at the child who is now looking at his husband with love and adoration, it has been shocking to hear someone call Jaebum papa.

"Let's go inside now." Jaebum said as he walks inside. 

Jinyoung followed silently, looking at how the child runs towards Jaebum and hugs his husband.

"Papa, they gave me to someone else, they said they are my new mama and papa but I don't like them. I have a mama and papa already but why didn't you return for me papa?" The child cry his heart out as Jaebum place him on his lap and comfort him.

"Shh,,,don't cry Yugyeom..Papa is here now eh? And this time I will finally get you out of here. You remember the picture I gave? You remember mama's face? I have him with me now..look." Jaebum nudges the child's head, Yugyeom finally lifted his head and looks around trying to find someone when his eyes landed on Jinyoung who is sitting near Jaebum but not quite near to touch them.

"Mama?" 

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum who smiled at him.

"The nurses here always make sure that Yugyeom looks at your picture for him to be able to recognize you as the other parent. He knows you are my life partner." Jaebum explained as Jinyoung nooded.

"Hi baby." Jinyoung kindly greeted the child who buries his face in Jaebum's neck.

"Hey, no need to be shy baby." Jaebum coaxed the child to not hide but Yugyeom wouldn't budge.

"Mama pretty." Yugyeom whispers as Jaebum chuckles at him.

"He is the one whom I've been trying to adopt for years, his biological mom was pregnant at that time when she puts him up for adoption, she signed him up here at the sincerety orphanage which has an excellent reputation. I was told that she was 16, got pregnant because of..she was molested and as much as she wants to she knows that she can't afford to raise the child as she is a child herself at that age, she talks to the staff here and ask for a condition. She wants her child to be adopted by a married couple, one who could provide an normal and happy life for her baby."

Jinyoung swallowed nervously, he felt guilt silently creeping up and inside his heart.

"My chances of having him are great at first because I have you, we are a married pair and I organize everything for the process of his adoption but then, things happen and we broke up. My chances return from a high percentage to a zero percentage. No matter how I seem to be a perfect parent for him I can't be a candidate because I don't have a partner."

"Well why didn't you pursue another person then..you could have Yugyeom here years ago." Jinyoung bitterly said as he remember reading an article about Jaebum dating a hotel heiress.

"I don't want anyone else, I already have you." Jaebum quietly said as he let's Yugyeom roam around the play area.

"We are divorced hyung,,"

"But you are here now.,and you promised,. You will return to me."

"Its..hyung I.."

"Mama,.Yugie hungry.," Yugyeom blurted out as he touches his tummy in front of Jinyoung.

"Oh.,okay baby.Lets go find something to eat then." Jinyoung said to the beaming three year old as Jaebum smiled at him kindly.

"Give us a chance babe..please give us a chance to finally be complete."

 

TBC^^

A/N : As we can see Jinyoung is still hesitant but will Jaebum and baby Yugyeom change his mind? ^^


	8. Eight

True love has no ending..  
Jinyoung swirls his wine glass as he stares at the night view from his penthouse's balcony. Thinking about his ex-husband..thinking about that wonderful child who hugs him with love and looks at him like he's a fairytale princess. His head aches as he thinks about what to do next, he can't just jump in and live with Jaebum again after all that they both went through.

They are still the same but three years changed them as well. Jinyoung is hesitant to be with Jaebum as he instill in his mind that what they had is just young love and they are definitely not young anymore.

He thinks back on how Jaebum begged him for a new start with Yugyeom, and he has to admit that he is tempted and his heart beats with nervous excitement whenever he thought about taking care of the child.

"What will I do.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby,,what's up? You barely call these days." Mark complains as he laid down a tray filled with tea and cookies shaped like animals which makes Jinyoung lift his eyebrows in curiosity but he kept his mouth shut about them and smiled at his friend.

"I was busy as well, so I have my free time now and came for a visit. Anyways where is Jackson?" 

"Oh, he takes our Bambam to the park, they'll be here in a few hours." Mark casually said as Jinyoung nooded.

"Ah.,who's Bambam?" 

"Holy,,oh my gosh I forgot to tell you about our baby!" Mark squealled as he slap a hand on his thigh.

"You do know that Jackson and I tied the knot at Vegas right? And when we return here after that crazy escapade we decided to adopt a child, we've met some of the kids in the orphanages here in Korea but our agency sent us a picture of a kid from Thailand and we fell in love.. And the rest is history." Mark said with a sparkle in his eyes as Jinyoung felt happy for his friends.

"Wow..things has been great for you guys..now you have your own family."

"Yeah..I felt happy with Jackson and I am actually content with just the two of us but with Bambam's addition.. I felt complete."

"I envy you guys,,," Jinyoung whisper with a bitter note on his tone.

Mark eyed his friend with a judging look.

"You know, you can have a happy and complete family life if you will just consider taking chances again." Mark said as he sip on his tea.

"I..I'm afraid."

"Of what.."

"Of being hurt and dissapointed again.."

"What did you do these three years?"

"Huh?"

"You walk out from all of us saying that you need to spread your wings, and experience new things and improve yourself. You said that when you came back here you will be a better version of yourself. Now you are fidgeting right in front of me saying your afraid..I thought you have toughen up Jinyoung,," Mark said as his friend flinches at his straight to the point words.

"I am..I have..I.."

"Whatever is happening between you and Jaebum, just follow your heart..that's the only way for you to be truly happy."

"He wants us to start again,,with Yugyeom..a child he wanted to adopt since ages ago. He wants me to be with him just like that,,like he's never cheated and hurt me before..like he never broken his promise to me that he will wait for me, like he never dated somebody else when I'm gone,.am I..am I just gonna go and jump all over him just because he said so.." 

"You still hold some grudges then..tell me something..do you still love the man?"

"I...yes I do."

"Don't live with him if you still hate him for what he did three years ago..or for what he did these past few years, dating some girls when he found out you dated that rich WuFan." Mark sassily said as he munches on the cookies.

"What,,how did you..how did you know about Kris?" Jinyoung asked.

"That ex of yours is famous and filthy rich baby..his relationship is a hot topic and his hook up with you became a hot tabloid topic back then..Jaebum knows about it and he also met that ex of yours at those business ventures something. I know the details because Jackson went to that event too at that time." 

Jinyoung looks down on his lap as he clenches his fist.

"Does he,,did he date that girl after he found out about Kris?" Jinyoung hesitantly asked.

"Yeah,,that girl and a couple more after her. Who knows what goes around your ex husband's mind but I am sure he did that because he's hurt."

"Why..he didn't tell me that he knew." Jinyoung said with guilt.

"My thought on this is..he knows he has no right to be angry at you because you're a free man and you can do whatever you want, and he probably thinks you're doing the right thing sleeping with someone else..you know making things even because he cheated before. But it probably hurts him like hell..Jaebum has been so possessive and clingy towards you and now he keeps mum about your activities."

Jinyoung closes his eyes as he thought of the pain he inflicted on Jaebum, yes Mark is right, Jaebum has been possessive and the thought of him with someone else must have hurt him like a bitch.

"I will talk to him about it. And I will take chances.."

"Best thing you've ever decided baby,,all you guys have to do now is to make things right."

"I will..we will.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum has been typing nonstop on his laptop when the doorbelly rang and he half heartedly stood up to open it and got the shock of his life.

"Hi hyung.." Jinyoung smiled as he stood at Jaebum's doorway.

Jaebum blinks and stares dumbly at Jinyoung before shaking his head and greeted his ex husband.

"Jiyoung,,come in. It's kinda late now.. Why are you still galivating around eh? Do you have someone with you?" Jaebum asked as he frowns, concern about the smaller man's safety.

Jinyoung shakes his head as he takes off his jacket and put it on the stand next to the door. He looks around and noticed that nothing has changed, it just been messier than before, he saw some take out boxes and instant coffee on the table.

Jaebum scratches his head as he notices where Jinyoung is looking at.

"I'm sorry for the mess,,I have no time to clean the place, and I didn't know that you will drop by so.." Jaebum lamely said as Jinyoung looks back up at him.

"Did you ate? are you finish having dinner?"

"I ate some fried rice a while ago.." he looks at the time and saw that it's already 11pm.

"I will cook something for you,,you have to eat well hyung or else you might get sick." Jinyoung said as he walks past the man and into the kitchen.

Jaebum looks at his husband, he miss this,,he miss someone taking care of him..loving him. He followed him into the kitchen and hugs him from behind.

"Hyung.."

"Shh..just stay still and let me hug you. I miss this so much Jinyoungie..I miss this." Jaebum whisper as Jinyoung touches the hands that clutches his waist and smiled.

"I am not going anywhere...."

Because deep in my heart I miss you too.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaebum hyung..do you still love me?" Jinyoung asked as the two of them sat on the couch watching some TV show.

"Yes I do..I never stop loving you."

"Then why did you go on dating some other girls while waiting for me.." Jinyoung sulks as Jaebum sigh.

"I dated those girls to forget you..I was hurt at that time..I feel like I am going crazy and I have to do something otherwise I will self desctruct..and being with them gave me the distraction I needed.. But only for some time. No matter what I do.. I can never forget you.. And the girls I've been with have certain similarity on you..they smile the same way you do..they like the same girl group you like, they use the same shampoo you do..they laugh like you do..the truth is I wanted to get away but I always return..back to you." Jaebum calmly said as Jinyoung nooded in acceptance.

"I dated someone when I am in Paris.."

"Yes I know.."Jaebum said as he looks down. 

"I had sex with some guys, partying.. After getting drunk in a bar." Jinyoung quietly said as he looks at Jaebum's pain filled face.

"Yeah..well I am glad you enjoyed new experiences.." Jaebum said with a tight smile. Skilling even though he felt dead inside hearing his husband's confession.

"I blow someone off and let him cum all over my face.."

Jaebum slammed his hand on the table..chest heaving as he tries to control his temper.

"I don't need to hear every single details on your escapade babe.." Jaebum said bitterly as jealousy creeps into his heart, head spinning, wanting to kill every single man who ever laid a hand on Jinyoung.

"I ride their dicks and cum all over..but I never kissed anyone..I always think of you whenever I relieve myself.. Making me feel guilty every single time afterwards. Did you felt the same way I did hyung?"

Jaebum shakes the image off of his mind as he nooded quietly.

"Double the guilt.."

Jinyoung makes his way towards him and sat on Jaebum's lap.

"I am sorry hyung..for making you.. For letting the two of us suffer." Jinyoung said as he puts his arms around Jaebum's neck, the man hugging him back wrapping an arm around his waist.

"No.,,I'm sorry Jinyoung..for making a mistake, for hurting you..for making you go through all this shit. I am sorry."

"Hyung I do love you..always has and always will."

"I love you,, and we will make things right one step at a time babe.." Jaebum said kissing Jinyoung on the forehead as they cuddled through the night.

 

TBC


	9. Nine

You look at me and I knew..  
Jinyoung has been busy with the daily operation of his Bakeshop, he recently opens a branch in Seoul much to Jaebum's delight because the older man love to have Jinyoung close at hand which explains his appearance here at Jinyoung's office at exactly 9AM.

"I just can't give in hyung, you do know that my hands are full right?" Jinyoung said, as he organize some folders on his desk.

"I know Jinyoung but your bakeshop is one of the best and I would really like to have a partnership of some sort." Jaebum said slightly coaxing the younger to give in to his demand.

"Sorry hyung I can't, I have the best pattisier friends that you can hire though why don't you try them?" Jinyoung look at Jaebum.

"But I want you,,"

"Excuse me? You want me? I thought were talking about the bakeshop here." Jinyoung chuckles.

"Well If I have the bakeshop then I also have you, I get to see your peaches walking back and forth in the kitchen and it would brighten up my day." Jaebum naughtily said as Jinyoung shakes his head at him.

"Hyung I dont mix business and pleasure, you do know that right?"

"Well I am here to change your mind." Jaebum huskily said as he stood up to walk towards Jinyoung, he grabs him on the arms and make him stand up. Holding a hand on his face, Jaebum smirked before he leans down to kiss him on the lips.

Jinyoung gasp, it has been too long and Jaebum didn't cross any lines before, he's surprise at the sudden act that he wasn't able to push the taller man away.Jaebum's tounge traces his plump lips urging him to open up, hitting gently on his lower lip as Jaebum got impatient.

Jinyoung gasp as he let's the other's tounge enters his mouth, moaning at the carnal feel, he misses this. Moaning his need he grabs Jaebum's hair and pushes his tounge out, suddenly dominating the kiss as he makes the taller man have a taste of his own medicine.

Jinyoung decided to let Jaebum know just how much he learned from his escapades, Jaebum growled in annoyance as he suddenly get what is his lover is doing. Leaning back as to detach their lips he grasp firmly on the smaller man's hair as he looks down on him with a glare.

"Who teaches you how to do that?" Jaebum hisses in annoyance as Jinyoung lick his lips.

"Experience, did you like it hyung." Jinyoung looks at him, fluttering his eyelashes making the taller man much more annoyed.

"You can't kiss any other man like that again..ever. You hear me? This lips are mine, you're mine." Jaebum growls before he kiss Jinyoung with all the passion he held for the man.

Jinyoung let's him..he let his ex husband kiss all the doubts and hesitation again as he enjoys how Jaebum devoured him, he mewls as the taller man trails kisses down his neck sucking on his weak spot making mark on his skin.

Jaebum stopped when he saw that he makes a prominent mark on his neck.

Jinyoung sigh in exasperation.

"I told you not to leave any marks hyung, Its not professional to talk to customers sporting a hickey on my neck." Jinyoung complains as he pushes the man away.

"What..It does look good on you. Anyways, well be going to the orphanage and have dinner with Yugyeom, you did write that down on your sched right?" Jaebum reminded him.

"Yes..I'll see you later and please don't make it a habit to crash in my shop every morning hyung."

"Well, I'll stop annoying you when I already have you. Bye babe, see you later." Jaebum said as he kiss Jinyoung goodbye walking briskly out of the room.

Chanyeol peek inside and grinned evilly at Jinyoung.

"Did you have fun Park?" He cheekily said as he walks inside. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his friend.

"As if something will happen here Park." Jinyoung replied as Chanyeol lifted an eyebrow.

"Why not? Remember the time when Kris and I had sex in the kitchen and.."

"Oh my,.stop it with the details Channie please.." Jinyoung whines as Chanyeol shrugs.

"How is it going so far?" Chanyeol said as he sits in front of him.

"With me and Jaebum? We are slowly getting there you know. Its a good thing that the love is still there, we just have to deal with the changes and learn more as a couple and as a parent." Jinyoung said as he thinks of Yugyeom who is probably waiting for them ever since he woke up.

'Aish..I am so jealous that you are going to adopt a child..I've been wanting one since ages." Chanyeol pouted as Jinyoung smiled at his friend.

"Well why dont you talk to Kris then? For sure he will give in seeing that childish expression on your face..really Channie.." Jinyoung shakes his head at him.

"But..you know Yifan he's a dork. He keeps on telling me that we should wait until I got pregnant..as if. I'll kill that man.." Jinyoung laugh at his friend's predicament.

"Well as far as I like to chat with you it's work time, chop chop..lift your ass off of my chair and work." Jinyoung shooed the man away.

AS Chanyeol walks out Jinyoung heave a deep breath and started to organize his papers, he will think about personall stuff after he finish working.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My papa and mama will come here later at night night." Yugyeom excitedly said to the social worker who is currently taking care of him and his other playmates.

"Aww that's great Yugyeom, but I heard you will have two daddies right? Why dont you call them papa and appa?"

"No? My mama is pretty that's why he is called mama." Yugyeom insisted with a pout as he crosses his little arms.

"I didnt mean to make you angry Yugyeom, it's okay I guess. Come and erase those pout on your cute face alright?" the social worker said which appease the young boy who nooded sheepishly.

He cant really help it, he loves his papa who always treated him well and even at such a young age he can feel the man's sincerety towards him. He just met Jinyoung but he has been taken with him, in his young mind he saw him as an angel, given to him by God to take care and love him on his stay here on earth. He knows it, he just know it, he heard that story every time when it's his nap time, they said that angels like them will have angels that will take care of him and he think..he just found his.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Im, the ring is ready."

"Good, but let it stay at the shop for a while, courting Jinyoung might take some time now."

"Noted and Mr. Im..."

"What is it Seokjin?"

"Goodluck."

Jaebum smiled as he ended the call, his assistant has been with him since his downfall days, partying and sleeping with different girls every night in the hopes of forgetting Jinyoung, Seokjin has been the one to grab him and push him up whenever his reputation tends to go downhill, thank God his husband allowed the man to work under him, he really cant thank Namjoon enough for the support they gave him.

Looking at his watch he looks down the road, waiting for Jinyoung to arrive. And as a taxi stop infront of the building he watches with a smile as a tired looking Jinyoung walks out and went towards him. He kiss his lover on the lips in greeting, tracing a hand on his cheeks.

"Tired babe?"

"A little, there's so many things to do at the shop, anyways let's go inside. Yugyeom must be waiting.."

"Sure he is.." Jaebum chuckles as he grabs his hands, for once he felt happy and content that Jinyoung is here with him.

As they arrived upstairs they are assisted towards the family room where they saw Yugyeom who is jumping up and down in excitement.

"Papa!! Mama!!" the young one shouted as he ran towards them and hugs all the tiredness away from their body. He kisses them both on the cheeks.

"I see what you mean hyung, our baby is the cutest most lovable baby in the world." Jinyoung said as Yugyeom beamed up at him.

"I'm the cutest."

"Our baby..?" Jaebum said hesitantly.

Jinyoung smiled back at him and kiss him on the cheeks.

"Yes..ours."

They shared an intimate smile, exchanging happiness and adoration with their eyes as Yugyeom squealed.

"Me too!! Ah mama me too!!"

Jaebum looks at the two most important people in his life and for once he felt contentment seeping inside his heart.

TBC^^


	10. Ten

The Ten things I hate about you  
Jaebum hums under his breath as he looks in front of the mirror and reflect on his life, how he started from being a no one and become someone who is well known as a ruthless business man but a soft hearted one for his lover Jinyoung. He picked the perfect tie to go with his suite and smile. He hopes that he dazzled his lover with his good looks just like he did when they were younger.

He picks up the small box and slip inside his pocket. Today is the day.

Jinyoung keeps on reviewing papers after papers of files given to him by the slightly panicking Chanyeol and he exasperatedly done what the taller man asked him to do by burying himself inside his office. He lifted an eyebrow at the confusion as to why his friend is acting weird but as usual he let is pass as he thought that the shop might need all the hand they could get and as the owner he really should exert double efforts for this one.

He focuses on reviewing the report when suddenly the door opens revealing a smiling Yugyeom. 

"Oh my..Yugie..what are you doing here?" Jinyoung stood up and grab the child holding him up to his chest.

"I come visit mama..." Yugyeom mumbles as he was hugged tightly by the man.

Jinyoung back off slightly as he looks intently at the child. You come with papa? Where is he, who comes in with you, I know for a fact that the children under the orphanage are not allowed to go out without permission." Jinyoung said with worry, bewildered as to why the child is here.

"Come mama..Yugyeom show you." Yugyeom said as he held his hands and drags him out of the office, chuckling under his breath. Yugyeom stopped and Jinyoung looks at the two person waiting infront of him.

"Mama? Papa,,what are you doing here?" Jinyoung asked as he lets his parents rush towards him and hug him tight. Theyback a few spaces away and his father gave him two white roses, he accepted it with hesitation not knowing what is going on.

"Jinyoungie,,my baby. I wanted to keep you with me along with your siblings, right here by my side until my last days. I always worry about you and I am always concern for your happines, whatever pain you felt..in your heart..believe me I can feel it twice as strong. When you called me last time informing me of your plan to divorce and travel far away, I cried..I cried for a very very long time until tiredness consumes me. I am pained that my baby is feeling down and hurt to the point of deciding to ran away. At that time I wanted to hug you and kiss all the pain away just like what I always did when you were young but alas,..you're a big boy now. I guess my hugs and kisses cant do anything for the pain this world has taught you." Jinyoung mother said with a pained smile as he looks fondly at him.

"Mama..." Jinyoung said weakly as he started to cry.

"I felt sad, and hurt and angry at your ex husband. How dare he hurt you my precious son? How can he hurt my precious Jinyoung who loves him so much. I hated him son, for a very long time I hated him for the pain you went through. But now that you've return, the anger lessens, as I saw a young man who gained confidence by being independent and strong, I am proud of you son for fixing what's broken all on your own. You dont want anyone to worry about you dont you? You dont want to burden us by your situation that's why you kept quiet and deal with it on your own."

"And then one time, a young man came to our house and apologized..he apologized for hurting you, for disrespecting your wedding vows, for making you cry and for breaking you. I turned away and ignore him, who is he to beg for forgiveness? I will never forgive him. But then he came back everyday, doing chores around the house, helping me with the gardening even though I am ignoring him. I said to myself that he will stop eventually when he realizes that I will never forgive him. But that young man didnt stop..he still visits us and I saw him in a new light. He is always dressed accordingly but you can see the suffering in his eyes. He reminded him of you.."

"Jaebum suffered too..and he is just like you. He didnt say anything, instead he focuses his energy on having our forgiveness. I said to him why wont you apologize to my son instead of us and he said he already did and that he know inside his heart that you already forgiven him. I looked at him and thought why is this damn boy so sure of himself? As if reading my mind he smiled and said he knows that you have a forgiving heart and that is the reason he fell in love with you."

"One time, I tell him 'dont go back here anymore, you already earned our forgiveness'. I said that just to get him out of the house but that young man still came back saying this time he will earn our love. He keep on pestering us until last week he came back and talk to us. We are here now Jinyoung to ask you a question..but let your father talk first." She turns towards his husband who cough awkwardly as he started to talk.

"Son..I broke your husband's face when he first begged for our forgiveness. Sorry but at that time I am not sorry, I would've probably killed him if your mother is not there to stop me. I was angry, I told him when you both got married to take care of you, make you happy and never ever make you cry and look at what that dumb boy did." Jinyoung's dad exclaimed as Jinyoung laugh as he nooded.

"He talked to me and said he is matured now, he is ready to pursue you again and this time he will not make the same mistake again. He said he is not perfect but he will try to be just for you. I was hesitant..what if he hurt you again, will you be able to survive it the second time? Jinyoung your Jaebum ah ask us for our blessing. He wants to marry you again..we are here to ask you."

"Do you want to be with him? Will you grab this second chance son? Because if not..I will break every single bone in that boy's body and I will probably still feel good about it."

Jinyoung wipes the tears streaming from his eyes and nooded. 

"Yes..I would love to give him a second chance and I hope you both give us your blessing Mama, Papa. I want to be with him until we are old, just like you two." Jinyoung said as his parents smiled at him and hugged him again.

'Well..if that is your choice..walk on then. Baby..go on and lead your appa forward." Mrs. Park said kindly as she looks down at the child who's holding her son's hands and was looking at them innocently.

"No appa..this is mama." Yugyeom pointed up towards Jinyoung who shakes his head as he walks onwards, not knowing what will happen next.

There stood Kris and Chanyeol, holding hands and waiving enthusiastically towards him.

'We'll I'll start off, thank you for those few months that we spend together, we are happy but I was surprised that you made me even happier by opening my eyes and letting me see what has always been beside. Thank you Jinyoung for what you did for us." Kris said with a grin as Chanyeol nooded happily.

"I cant thank you enough and I want you to know that even though you will not choose me as the maid of honor I still love you as friend and as a brother. I hope you guys be happy together this time around Jinyoungie." Chanyeol winked as he shove him and Yugyeom forward.

He saw Mark and Jackson with their son Bambam.

"Hey guys..."

Yugyeom wave shyly at Bambam who looks at him and smiled.

"Well well well...someone called us for this? Really?" Jackson said as he hugs Jinyoung.

"I hope this time you two will be happy and for fuck sake please sort your problems like the adult we all are." Jackson whines as Mark slap his arm.

"Language..there are children here."

"Daddy said the bad word." Bambam announced while Yugyeom shakes his head.

"No no bad."

"Thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart for being my friends. I really appreciate all the things you've done for me." Jinyoung emotionally said as he hugs his friends.

'There there..I wish you guys happiness, life will never be perfect but I hope love will always prevail. Come on Jinyoung, life already sucks..but while it happens atleast you have someone who loves and cherish you right? Dont be afraid anymore, I can see that the man loves you, dont think about what other people will say, they are not the ones who's in the relationship." Mark said as he hugs his friend back.

"Your husband is still an ass in my eyes but I am willing to look pass that if he will make you happy. I hope this time,,you'll be happy and safe, and loved because you my friend deserve it." Jackson seriously said. 

"Hey Bammie..what are you two doing?" Mark asked as he looks at the two kids who are currently hugging each other.

"I want cuddle and he wants some too." Bambam explained as he heard his daddy gasp in shock and separated the two kids.

"Jinyoung..I do love you but please tell your son not to make a move on our princess. He's still too young! I aint giving him up yet." Jackson exclaimed as he drags his child towards Mark who is shaking his head at him.

"They're kids Jackson.." Jinyoung said as he walks and hugs Yugyeom.

"Yeah and at that age you and Jaebum are already flirting." Jackson said making Jinyoung blush.

"Off you go Jinyoung..go and get your man." Mark shooed him away, as Jinyoung shakes his head and walks onwards with Yugyeom.

He walks towards the Bakeshop's receiving and dining area, he found the table and chairs stock up on the walls and a space was made in the middle where Jaebum now stands holding the rest of the flowers.

'Hi.." Jinyoung whisper as Jaebum smiled at him.

"Hi.you're supposed to walk here with me, right in the middle babe." Jinyoung chuckles and went towards his lover.

"So..I am here to ask you a question, but before that I want to tell you something."

"I love you, I am in love with you and I will probably love you until we're ashes and bones turned into ghost." Jaebum laugh as Jinyoung looks at him fondly.

"I am not perfect, I tried to be for you but I realized that I am not, the one thing I am sure of is on the love I had for you, I hoping and wishing for a brand new start with you, I want to grow old with you and have a laugh at all the stupid things we did when we were young. Jinyoung..I want to marry you again if you'll have me." Jaebum went on his knees and put out the ring.

"Will you marry me and stay with me for the rest of our lives?"

Jinyoung looks down on his lover and said

'"Yes..I will marry you again."

 

TBC.

A/N : One last chapter or a little bit more?


	11. Eleven

Jaebum paces back and forth sweating nervously as Jackson glared at him.

"Can you please calm your tits and stop ruining the carpet!" He growls as Jaebum ignores him and still continue with his incessant pacing.

"I'm so fucking nervous, what if he got cold feet and left me all alone at the altar.." Jaebum quietly said as if talking to himself.

"Fuck off, Jinyoung is right beside this room getting ready to get hitched to you again. Stop thinking about the negative ass..you're already here, why question yourself and Jinyoung for that matter." Jackson calmly said as he continues to fiddle with his phone.

"I'm just.."

"Shut up Im Jaebum!"

"Mr. Im? It's time.." A staff tells them which stopped their bickering, as Jaebum frowns at the thought on why he picked Jackson as Best man to his wedding.

Meanwhile Jinyoung is being pampered and congratulated next room where he is now looking at his reflection in the mirror wearing his white tux.

"I wanna shed some tears again son, because that's what all mothers do at weddings but I can't now..probably because it the second one you're having with that boy..but all the same I feel really happy today for you and I'm hopeful that you guys will be happy and peaceful this time around." Jinyoung's mother said as he looks proudly at her son.

"Thanks mama...for everything." Jinyoung said as he smiled at her.

"Jinyoung, the staff said it's time..I have to go and make sure Bambam and Yugyeom behave." Mark said leaving Jinyoung and his mother who stood up and walks with him.

"You're father will walk you to the altar again but I will be sitting up front cheering for you baby. I love you." His mother lead him towards his father who smiled at him kindly,hooking his arms to his father's, the older man chuckles at his nervous expression.

"Its not the first time son,..you should've gotten used to this, I did..but of the two of you are planning for a third one then I might have to put my foot down on that one..I hate wearing tux.." His father explained as Jinyoung smiled at his father.

"We won't Papa.."

The wedding march started and as they all filed up its Bambam (the flower..boy) and Yugyeom's (ring bearer) turn, the small crowd laugh histerically as Bambam cheerfully threw the flowers all over while Yugyeom quickly picks the scattered flowers and throw it back to Bambam's basket. Even Jinyoung and his father laugh at the cute scene when Mark tries to usher the two babies towards the front.

Finally it's Jinyoung's turn with his father, he smiled at the acquaintances, employees, friends and family, and then he looks forward to see his man.

Jaebum stands there in his black tux, looking slick and sexy and handsome just the way he did when they first wed, he began to question himself what if he looks like shit and all that but when he looks at Jaebum's eyes he saw how he is panicking inside as well. He saw how the man's eyes twitched in nervousness.

When they finally faces each other Jinyoung's father cleared his throat.

"This is your last chance Im, make it work." He shake hands with the man who nooded and look back at Jinyoung, held his hands and let the ceremony take over.

\----------

Jinyoung looks at his husband in surprise, before the wedding starts this man was a mess, now he looks like a man who won the jackpot price.

"What's with you babe?" He said in wonder as Jaebum smiled and kiss him one more time on the lips.

"I'm just happy it's over and you're officially mine again. Now all we need is Yugyeom's papers and we will be a happy family.

"You're a dork Jaebum,."

"Well I'm your dork babe..now Yugyeom will stay with Mark and Jackson so we can enjoy our honeymoon." Jaebum said with a wiggle of his brows.

"Hmm why can't we take our baby with us?.." Jinyoung said while biting his lower lip in worry.

"Because I can't ravish you when he's with us and I miss your loud moans babe." Jaebum huskily said while Jinyoung slap him on the arms while looking all around them to see if anyone else heard. Blushing prettily.

"Stop saying lewd things in public...aish,."

"Well we need to get to that private place then so I can speak whatever I want."

"Mr. Im? The private plane is ready, The Wang couple wanted a word before you take off." Jaebum nooded and dragged his husband with him.

"Papa! I thought you left,." Yugyeom said as he ran to hug Jaebum.

"We will just be gone for three days baby and then we will fly back to you as quickly as he can." Jaebum comforts the child who clings to him tight.

"Don't leave.." Yugyeom sounds broken, his little mind is thinking some dark things like his supposed parents are leaving him, making this an excuse to return him to the orphanage because just like the family that take him before..maybe they also don't want him anymore.

"Jaebum..I think its not wise to leave him alone..he's thinking about our leaving in a wrong way." Jinyoung quietly said as he reaches out to rub Yugyeom's back.

"Well I think, we also need some vacation break so..we just might help you on this one." Mark said with a kind smile, as Jaebum looks at him in curiosity.

"We'll go to your honeymoon place, rent a room near you guys so Yugyeom won't feel left out, he's still near you guys but hell spend the majority of his time with us and Bambam." Jackson said as he pats his son's head.

Jinyoung claps his hands, beaming in happiness as he hugs the Markson couple who's head bash together, cursing Jinyoung silently so that the children won't heard.

"I love you guys.."

And that's how Im Jaebum find himself on his private plane, surrounded by Jinyoung's friend and two energetic kids, Yugyeom still sticks himself to his side but slowly getting relaxed and assured again after Jinyoung talk to him and explained things as simple as he can so that the child will understand it.

"Don't fucking frown so much Jaebum, you will have a piece of those ass if you're patient enough. Remember that you're both parents now and the kid is always the first priority." Jackson said as he let's himself drink on Jaebum's expensive wines.

"Don't drink too much love, we have two kids to take care of and I don't need a tipsy husband in addition." Mark mutters as he keep watch on the two babies playing together.

Jinyoung looks around and smiled, for the first time he felt contentment. 

\-----------------

Yugyeom has been tucked into bed, snuggling with Bambam and Jinyoung quietly left the room walking towards Mark and Jackson who is watching some movies in the living room, glasses of wine and ordered food at the table. They are in the room next to Jinyoung and Jaebum's room.

"Have fun Jinyoung..." Jackson cheekily said while Mark wiggle his brows in a teasing manner.

"I have extra lube here if ever you need some..haha.."

Jinyounshakes his head at their teasing and walks out with a smile on his face.

He went inside his shared room with his husband, he left after he took a shower and dressed up hapzardly, Jaebum next into the shower saying he'll just wait for Jinyoung to come back.

He turns around and found his breath has been knocked off of him.

There he is laying as calmly as you please, at the bed, his large hands holding his hard dick, looking at Jinyoung.

"Our baby is asleep now eh?" Jaebum grunts as continue to caress his length, noticing how Jinyoung's eyes trail all over his long thick cock.

"Yeah.." Jinyoung weakly said as he slowly walks towards the bed, eyes not leaving that thick rod, drooling at the impressive sight.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come here." Jaebum huskily said as he stood up and grabs Jinyoung by the arms pulling him towards his lap. The smaller man whines at being manhandled, loving every second of it.

Jaebum lunged down kissing him, marking him, tasting him, tracing every inch of his mouth, tounges slowly duels with each other, Jinyoung clutches on his shoulders for support as he felt the energy drain away from him.

Jaebum traces kisses from his jaws down to his neck, leaving bite marks all over,Jaebum leans back and touches the hem of his shirt, helping him take it off, the taller man continues kissing and tasting every bit of revealed skin, touching the Rosy buds, pinching and growling as he heard each of his husband's suppressed moans.

"Let it out babe.,I want to hear you."

Jaebum pushes himself in between his thighs, opening his legs to accommodate his husband Jinyoung blush at the sight they made. Jaebum slowly goes down tounge licking his chest down to his tummy and down towards his privates, Jaebum avoided his dick making him whine in protest. 

Jaebum chuckles but lead his mouth to where he wanted to taste his husband.

"Jaebum!!" 

"Shhh...I missed eating you out until you cum." Jaebum replied before leaning down to eat those pinkish puckered entrance, laving his tounge on it in a messy manner which nevertheless turns his husband into a whimpering mess.

Jaebum did eat him out until he cums all over his stomach, chest heaving, trying to catch his breath, he saw how Jaebum leans towards the cabinet reaching out for the lube, he puts some on his hard dick lining it up on his lover's entrance, pushing slowly before going all the way in.

They both feel satisfied that they are finall together again, Jinyoung felt full, his husband's thick hard length buried deep inside his ass makes him preen with pride at taking something so big, pleasuring his husband with his tight heat.

"Move..Jaebum..make me feel good,," Jinyoung whispers trailing his gentle hands all over his husband's broad back feeling how the muscle tenses.

"fuck..so tight baby.."

Jaebum thrusted in and out of his lover's tight heat, starting a brutal pace that leave both of them breathless, their minds spinning with intense pleasure. The sound of skin slapping against skin intensifies, Jaebum lifting his lovers thigh high socks covered legs, lifting it on his shoulders making his dick goes deeper if that's even possible.

Jinyoung shouted in pleasure as Jaebum abuses his pleasure spot, squirting cum all over his chest, Jaebum followed closely Cummings deep inside his husband.

"I love you.."

"I love you more.."

 

TBC^^

1MORE? 2 MORE?


	12. Twelve

Jaebum moans, he has a very nice dream..with the man he loves, until wakefulness knocks on his dreamy haze. He scrunches an eyebrow, he has a wet and warm feeling down there..on his privates.

Jolting wide awake, he opens his eyes in surprise and hisses at the sloppy and wet suction on his dick. He looks down and saw his husband, blushing furiously while sucking on his hardened length. Drooling all over his shaft he moans in pleasure as he saw how enticing his lover looked with his dick shove down his throat.

"Jinyoung..babe..ahhh. It feels so fucking good to wake up like this." Jaebum said as he carefully grabs the younger man's hair.

"I learned that men loves to wake up like this hyung.." Jinyoung said, satisfied at the annoyed look on his husband.

"Ever wake someone else up like this?" Jaebum gritted his teeth in annoyance at the thought that someone else felt how good his husband's mouth is.

"Maybe,...a couple of flings here and there.." Jinyoung sassily said as he continues to stroke his husband's dick, marveling at it's length and wide girth.

"Fuck...let me erase them from your memories then Im Jinyoung. Stand up, up!!" Jaebum grolws, grabbing his husband's arms and lifting him up on the way.

"On your knees Jinyoung" 

Feeling the thrill crept up, he let's himself be manhandled, dropping on his knees in front of his husband's god like body. He looks up at the man who looks pointedly at his own dick before looking at him.

"What are you waiting for,,suck on this babe or else I'll punish you." Jaebum hotly said as he watches how expertly his previously innocent husband blow him off.

Cursing and frowning at his sudden dark thought, he thinks of how he could torture each and every other men that dared touch and sullied what is his. He yanked Jinyoung's head and shoved his dick down his throat, ignoring how the younger man chokes and fight for air.

Tears are streaming down Jinyoung's face as he knew he triggered something in his husband, he internally preened as he thought of what's to come.

Jaebum yanks his head away, only to sneer at him.

"You've been a bad boy babe..you know how I hate it when someone else touches you." 

"What will you do hyung? Spank me?" Jinyoung teasingly said but gasp loudly when he is picked up by the arms like a child, Jaebum sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his husband on his lap.

"Yes I would.. How many.." Jaebum seriously said as he gropes his husband's plump ass.

"How,..what do you mean how many?"..Jinyoung felt nervous.

"How many men touched you? Tell me!!" Jaebum gritted his teeth, frustrated and tortured at the thought.

"One..two..I don't count flings Jaebum, I went to parties and clubs and make out with some hot guys..Ahhhh!" Jinyoung squeaked loudly as the first slap of Jaebum's hands come in contact with his ass.

"One..Two..you better count or else..I'll spank you harder babe.." Jaebum threatens the whimpering man who nooded and counts each resounding slap on his ass.

After fifteen slaps Jaebum hoisted the sobbing man up, caressing his reddened cheeks, he tips the younger man's chin up forcing him to look at him in the eye.

"There you go babe..daddy just had to punish you for being so naughty. You did a great job babe..I love you." Jaebum kiss his tears away, as Jinyoung quieten up.

Jaebum grabs him and made him lay down on the bed.

"Daddy will take the pain away okay?" Jaebum naughtily said as he licks and kisses his lovers neck, trailing kisses down his chest and onto his stomach, biting gently on the soft skin there which makes the smaller man mewl in pleasure and anticipation.

Opening his legs wide Jaebum touches his half hard dick, stroking it while he went down and stares lewdly at that pink puckered entrance, licking his lips in anticipation he lifted his lovers leg up as he plunges his face down and licks on his lover's entrance.

"Ahhh,,..Jae....no.." Jinyoung whimpers as he felt every slow licks, messy, wet, with his husband doing things with his tounge that makes him forget his sanity.

"Stop...Jae..." 

"I won't, I've waited so fucking long to eat you out again babe.." Jaebum said as he pushes his tounge inside his lovers warm entrance making Jinyoung's body jerk away, trembling with need and trashing around wanting to avoid that sinful tounge that wants to delve deep inside.

Jaebum held firm on his hips, as he continues eating his husband out until Jinyoung almost cry.

"Jaebum,,please.." Jinyoung begs the man, hair mussy and drool trailing slowly out of his mouth.

Jaebum decided he looks wrecked enough as the man straightens up, hovers above his husband and pointing the mushroom tip of his length on his entrance. He nudges it inside and pulled back, teasing his lover to no end.

"Jaebum!!" Jinyoung shouts in frustration.

"What do you want? Say it!"

"Put it in already!,..." Jaebum continues his staccato thrust, never satisfying his husband's wants.

"Jae..please fuck me harder..daddy please." Jinyoung begs with tears in his eyes. Jaebum smirks in victory as he thrust harder than before, burying his dick to the hilt, both of them moaning at the feeling. 

"Ahhhh..yes just like that.." Jinyoung whispers as he pushes back, clenching and unclenching on his husband's hard length. Jaebum curses grabbing on his husband's waist non too gently as he thruster into him with brutal force, making Jinyoung shrieks with pleasure stabbing his insides.

"I'm gonna fuck all your memories with other men away, you're mine Im Jinyoung.. Ahh..and you should fucking remember that..always!." Jaebum continues to drill his husband's hole, holding his husband's legs opening it up wider, lifting one on his arms as he continues to pound on him.

"Yours Jae...I'm always yours." Jinyoung gasp as he felt how his stomach tightens, he wanted to cum so bad but he knew that Jaebum wouldn't let him put his hands anywhere near his leaking dick.

"I...I'm cumming ...Jae.."Jinyoung gasp as warning before he spewed cum all over his stomach and chest, Jaebum growling how tightly his hole grips his cock he rushes to meet his own satisfaction.

He buried his dick deep, Cummings inside his husband's inside, painting it white and marking his territory again, he Nuzzled on his husbands neck, Jinyoung laying down as if all the strength has been taken away from him, Jaebum shifts to his side careful not to squish his husband's smaller frame. Leaning on the bedside cabinet Jaebum grabs something and look back at his husband with an evil smile.

Jinyoung has his eyes closed that's why he got startled when he felt some thing poking his slightly leaking entrance.

"Ohh..Jaebum..babe what is it ahhh'

Jaebum inserted the butt plug with ease skilling in victory as he looks at it.

"You secretly like the color pink right?" Jaebum teases his husband who blushes.

"No! I like blue.." He denies but his husband waved his words away.

"I got you a diamond studded butt plug, it's in baby pink color anyways, come here aan thank me." Jaebum crosses his arms under his head as Jinyoung leans over him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you but..why do we need to use toys like this?"

"I want us to try again.." Jaebum quietly said as he held on to his husband's hands.

"Babe, you know it's rare..and male pregnancy is a once in a lifetime opportunity, we should just..you know be content with our baby Yugyeom..to avoid dissapointment."

"I know babe..and I am content with our small family its just..there's nothing wrong to try right. If we succeed then I'll be the happiest man alive, if we don't succeed then I'm still the luckiest man alive." 

They both looks at each other with a loving smile, kissing each other with all the love they had for each other before cuddling up. Jaebum kisses his husband's head.

Thank you for this second chance.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Uncle Mark can I go to Mama and Papa's room now?" Yugyeom asked for the nth time which makes Mark cchuckles at the child.

"No..not yet baby, we need to wait for them to get ready to see us before barging in. They will go here when they are ready."

"Why do we need to wait.,.." Yugyeom pouted and Mark looks at Jackson for help who straighten up and motioned for Yugyeom and Bambam to follow him on the sofa.

"Listen here squirts..they are doing what we called the birds and the bees dance." Jackson cheerfully said as Mark curses under his breath at his husband.

"What's that dance daddy.." Bambam curiously asked while Mark quickly escape the scene onto the kitchen.

"You see there are birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees and they are..partnered up with each other." Jackson explains as much as he can while the two toddlers looks lost.

"The bird is partnered up with a tree, and the bee is partnered up with the..."

"FLOWEEERRRSSSS!!!" Bambam shouted at the top of his lungs, while Yugyeom giggled.

"Yes, very good baby, now that they are partnered up they make this dance you see..."

"What dance Uncle Jackson?" Yugyeom asked.

"The dance of love, the bird and the bees make this love dance towards the trees and the flowers which might, possibly make some baby." 

Silence permeated the air as Jackson smiled brightly into the room.

"How does a dance make some baby?" Yugyeom scrunches his eyebrows.

"Well love make babies...and this dance is a dance of love..so it is safe to say that your mama and papa is making some babies. Get ready to be a big brother little man." Jackson cheerfully patted Yugyeom's head who is smilling widely now.

"Yey..I'm gonna have some babies!!"

"Yeeeaaahhhheeeyyy!" The two kids jump around as Mark carried a tray of snacks into the living room.

"I guess they understood it now?"

"Yeah I mean, I'm the best teacher you know."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama...where's my baby brother?" Yugyeom asked as Jinyoung choked on his breakfast.

Jaebum laugh at his son's question, while his husband glares at him.

"Who told you about babies huh baby..."

"Uncle Jackson.."

"I'm gonna kill that man.."

"But he said you and papa is making some babies by dancing...how come there's still no baby yet?"

Jaebum touches his husband's tummy.

"The baby is still inside your mama's tummy, he still needs to be strong before he went out of there."

'Oh..so what shall we do papa?" Yugyeom excitedly said.

"We need to make sure that your mama is healthy and happy and always feel loved, because babies are made with..."

"LOVE..Uncle Jackson told me so.."

Jinyoung and Jaebum laugh with adoration at this small child who makes them feel sincerely happy and content with life.

"But I'm still gonna kill Jackson though.."

TBC^^


	13. Thirteen

Sighing for the umpteenth time Jinyoung looks around his office, checking and double checking the forms that needs his signature. When he is sure that he did all the work he has for that day he puts a hand around his neck gently massaging the tense muscles. 

He has been feeling off for a few days, he felt exhausted most of the time and when he spilled his entire dinner out and straight into the toilet bowl last night Jaebum already put his foot down and insisted that he got himself checked as soon as he can. Which is today, he's taking a half day off to go to the doctor.

A knock was heard and Jinyoung smiled as he heard his son's giggles through the door. 

"Hey, are you ready to go babe?" Jaebum said as soon as he opens the door, leading Yugyeom inside who ran towards Jinyoung to give him a hug.

"Mama! We come to get you!" Yugyeom shouted in glee as he showers Jinyoung's face with kisses, said man is chuckling as he leans down for his child.

"I'm already finished I just need to clear things up on my table.."

"Leave it and let your assistant take care of it babe.,we can't be late." Jaebum said as he kiss him on the lips.

"Okay,.let's go then."

\-----❤❤-----❤❤-----❤❤

Jaebum looks at the doctor in tear strained eyes, Jinyoung is gaping at the doc in wonder as the man shows them his ultra sound. Both of them looking at the screen as the doctor pointed out a small dot on the screen.

"Congrats Mr. Im , your husband is three weeks pregnant, the fetus is normal in size, heartbeat is normal, I suggests you go here for weekly check up to make sure that the baby will stay healthy. As we all know male pregnancy is very rare so we should always be careful, are you working Jinyoung?" Doctor Tan asked Jinyoung who nods.

"I suggests you take a break from work as the stress might affect the pregnancy, being male this pregnancy will be more sensitive and fragile from the female counter part. When the time comes you will undergo a cesarean operation, it's the only way to take the baby out of your body."

"I..,I understand doc..yes I will follow every thing you said." Jinyoung happily said as he felt how Jaebum tightens his grip on his hands.

"Jaebum...babe.." Jinyoung nudges his silent husband and got surprised to see him openly crying.

"Jae..."

"I love you...thank you for this Young ah,..I love you so much." Jaebum cries as he leans down the bed to hug his husband, Jinyoung pats him on the back.

"I love you more babe..shhh,..stop wailing already. Yugyeom will worry when he saw us with bloated eyes and runny noses."

Jaebum tries to control himself looking around to find the room empty as the doctor tactfully left the scene as soon as he saw him cry.

"Can't help it babe, I'm so happy we have our miracle."

They both smiled as they placed their hands on Jinyoung's tummy.

\------❤❤------❤❤------❤❤-------❤❤

"I still want to buy your Bakery Love, so I can finally have your excellent bakes at my beck and call." Jaebum said as he places the peeled assorted fruits near his heavily pregnant husband.

Placing his husband on house arrest has been the best feeling so far for the busy man. 

"No...you do know that the bakeshop is my haven right? Stop taking it away from me Mr.Im . Where is my Yugie anyways?" Jinyoung ask as he looks around.

"On a playdate with Bambam, so..we're pregnant huh."

"What shall we name our child Jaebum?.."

"Honestly I don't know yet..There's still more time to go anyway well be able to choose one then.."

They have a quiet lunch together when Jackson arrived with the kids.

"I have the perfect name for your child..." Jackson screamed as soon as he got closer to them, his son Bambam jumping up and down the large couch with Yugyeom hovering around him afraid that his friend will fall down.

"I don't wanna hear about it Jackson.." Jinyoung testily said while Jackson ignores his bitchiness.

"You can name the baby after me because I'm such an amazing person, the baby will surely grow up well or you can name him Im Park You...hahahahha. Gosh I love that name already." Jackson cheekily said as he claps his hands in glee.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and looks at his child who is now holding a squirming Bambam in his arms.

"You will fall again! No!" Yugyeom shouted while Bambam whines that he wanted to go jumpy again.

"Daddy!!! Save mee!!!" Bambam squeals while Yugyeom patted him on the head.

"Hush hush...Yugie is here. You're safe with me.." Yugyeom confidently said while Jackson pushes the two away from each other.

"Okay.,okay.,stop with the innocent flirting already and let's go now Bammie.. Say bye bye to the Uncles..."

"Bye bye...bye Yugie.." Bambam blew a kiss which was intercepted by Jackson's hands.

"Bammie...I said stop with the flirting already geez! My own baby..bye Ims..." Jackson waved as he walks out with his child.

Yugyeom ran towards Jinyoung hugging him tight.

"Hey baby,,did you have fun?" 

"Yes... But why didn't you come with us mama?"

Jaebum answers for his husband.

"Because mama needs lots and lots of rest for your baby brother."

"For baby bun bun?" 

"Bun bun? You name our baby bun bun?" Jinyoung ask with a smile.

"Yes mama..I dream about a cute baby...with rabbit ears...he's called bunny."

"Oh..is that so,.well we have our baby name now Jaebummie.." Jinyoung teases his husband who shakes his head.

"I ain't gonna name our child as Bunny,..no way."

"Well it's better that Im Park You."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Jaebum huffs a breath as he turns the car around for the third time that evening. Jinyoung has been calling him nonstop ordering food from Mango flavored drink, to Chinese Siopao, to chocolate cakes and now the man called again for a box of strawberry.

"Jae..why aren't you here yet.." Jinyoung whines through the phone.

"You said you want some strawberry Young ah..I'm on my way to find one now." Jaebum calmly answers his emotional husband.

"I don't care about strawberry, just get back home!" Jinyoung said ending the call.

"Just get back home and then he'll be angry that I have no strawberry with me.." Jaebum mutters to himself. As he turns the car around to get back home.

"Jaebum..." Jinyoung went to hug his husband.

"Hey,,..calm down babe." Jaebum comforts his pregnant husband.

"Had a bad dream...our baby is gone..I didn't take care of him enough."

"Shhh...it's just a dream babe. We will take care of our baby and keep him safe from harm." Jaebum assured his husband and tries to calm him down enough.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess right now, I'm so freaking emotional. Thank you for keeping up with me."

"Of course I will keep up with you. You're my husband and I know you're emotional and all but it's all because of your pregnancy. We'll deal with it together okay?"

"I'm so lucky I have you."

"I'm so lucky I have you Young-ah.." Jaebum insisted as he kiss his husband's tears away. Knowing that insecurities and doubts are eating the smaller man inside he'll make sure that he will feel secured in every sense of the word even if it did make him look like a whipped husband most of the time.

The doorbell rang and Jaebum makes his husband sit on the couch as he opens it wide.

"Here's the strawberry Mr. Im." An office staff said with a wide grin as Jaebum haanded him some cash.

"Thank you so much Dean you're such a life saver."

"No problem boss...my wife is just like that when she's pregnant." The staff handed the strawberry waved towards them and went on his way.

"I got what you want babe..." Jaebum said with a satisfed grin.

Jinyoung sighed and sniff. "Thank you babe...you're such a sweetheart."

"Anything for you love...I'll do anything for you. Now come and eat this stuff, I bought all of your orders."

"Wake our baby Yugie up.."

"But it's nearing midnight now babe...." 

"I want him with us now..." Jinyoung pouted as Jaebum shakes his head and did what his husband wanted.

Yugyeom sleepily towards Jinyoung and slumped all  over him, loosing a fighting battle with sleepiness. Jinyoung chuckles and hug him close. 

"I'm happy, Jaebum. You, me..Yugyeom and then our baby bun bun." Jinyoung said with a smile he reaches out for some food.

"Me too babe,..."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Damn it..why did Jackson pick this day to faint on our asses geez!!" Jaebum shouted in frustration as he weaved throughout the traffic, he wanted to stay in the back of the car and comfort his hurting husband when Jackson fainted while driving when Jinyoung jokingly said that the head of the baby is out of his hole.

Jinyoung whines loudly again when another contraction hits him again., clutching on Mark's hands in a deathly grip. Mark winces visibly as he curses at his now immobile husband. 

"Try to relax babe..calm down we're almost there..." Jaebum loudly said as he threw caution to the wind drive at a faster pace.

"You try to calm down Im Jaebum!!! You ain't going near this ass ever again!!" Jinyoung shouted in frustration.

Jaebum winces, Jinyoung rarely bitches at him and if is his current attitude...

"I'm gonna beat your balls like a scrambled eggs you fucking dick!!" Jinyoung shouted again.

"We're here guys...babe calm down we're here and our baby will be out of your tummy soon, let's go. Do we leave Jackson here?" Jaebum asked as he opens the door for his husband, carrying him towards the hospital bed, doctors and crews are already waiting.

"Yeah, let's leave him here to rot..." Mark said as he slap Jackson's face but has zero reaction.

They all jog towards the operating room, Jaebum sitting down, relief etched onto his face as Mark pats him.

"This is it, time to meet your baby number two. Congrats..."

"Thanks Mark,..hey isn't that Jackson."

 Jackson ran towards them, panick etched in his face.

"What happened? Where's Jinyoung? The baby??!!" He blurted out.

"Relax..we justy got here.. He's inside being sliced into half so we can get the baby out of him." Mark evilly said and laugh himself silly when Jackson fainted again, infront of them and they just let him lay there on his own on the hospital floor.

"Damn...Jackson sure is something.."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Jaebum looks at his sleeping husband with the dorkiest smile on his face, they waited hours and now they're waiting for the nurses to bring their little prince.

He kiss Jinyoung on the forehead, the smaller man opens his eyes slowly, still feeling a little bit groggy from all the anesthesia.

"Hey,..."

"Hey love.."

"Baby.."

"We're all waiting for him."

Jinyoung smiled in relief.

"I did it.."

"Yes you did..I'm so proud of you baby..."

Mark entered the room with a squealing Jackson.

"The baby is here..."

They watched as the nurses carries the baby inside placing him beside Jinyoung. Jaebum couldn't control his emotions as he looks at the miracle they created. He got a thick fluff of hair already, eyebrows are long, straight nose, rosy lips, pinkish white skin and chubby cheeks.

Jinyoung looks down at the baby in tears, he has never seen such a beautiful being before and his heart is now overflowing with love for this tiny human who steal his heart away.

"Hey there baby...I'm your daddy and this is your appa, your big brother Yugyeom is not here but I want you to know that we all love you so much." Jinyoung said to his child.

The baby smiles in his sleep as if he understand what was being said, Jaebum coos at his family when the mood is ruined by Jackson's unmanly squeal. Jinyoung looks pointedly at him.

"Way to ruin the mood, Jacko....."

"What? I'm just giggly and happy."

"Babe..I want Jackson out of here now, Mark can stay." Jinyoung orders his husband who sigh and man handles Jackson out of the room.

"Wait!! I want to know the name of the baby first yah bitches..."

Jaebum looks at his husband who looks fondly at the newborn and said.

"Jungkook, Im Jungkook."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"When we grow up, we can play house in real life just like my papa and daddy. But we have to study and work first before all that." Bambam explained to Yugyeom who is hanging on his every word.

"And then when we have our own house we can have a baby then!"

Yugyeom smiles as he thought of his baby brother Jungkook.

"I like that..let's make babies when we grow up!!" Yugyeom shouted while the parents look at him in shock.

Jackson stood up and grabbed Bambam making the child sit as far away from Yugyeom.

"No babies for you guys...you need to wait for a very long time. Until I'm dead and gone."

Jinyoung looks at his husband who is busy making faces to the baby, to Mark who is silently preparing dinner for them, to Jackson who is busy lecturing the kids and he smiled in pure happiness.

Jaebum looks at him fondly mouthing the words I LOVE YOU.

Thank you for this second chance.

 

THE END.

A/N : and it's a wrap guys. Thanks for subscribing and I hope this fic will have a handful of up votes for the very last time^^ ciao, see you on my other fics. TYSM❤

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Fourteen

Jaebum looks intently at his one year old son who is smiling toothily at him as he sat on the changing table.

"Well..what are we going to do now Kookie.." he mutters as Jungkook claps his hands in glee as he blabs on and on as if he's saying something back to his father.

Jaebum closes his eyes and sigh. He's really hopeless when it comes to babies. Yes he has Yugyeom but he's already a toddler when they adopted him. Now with his second son..

"Ughh..the smell. I really can't take it anymore..come on bub and lay down now so I can clean up your mess alright?" Jaebum grimace at what he's about to do. 

He needs his husband right here now.

Jungkook babbles on as he playfully kicks his legs upwards when his appa lay him down on the changing table. Jaebum grabs his legs and starts to take off the babies pants. Scrunching up his nose at the awful smell he breaths through his mouth as he started to pull up the tape that holds the diaper together.

Praying for endurance he opens the diaper and looks at the gooey stuff inside. He winces as he grabs some baby wipes and lift up his son's legs to better clean his bottom before he put him on the bathroom. After a moment he wraps the diaper along with the other mess and threw it on the trash can.

"Yes..we're almost done baby..just another trip to the bathroom to clean your bottom now yes?"

Jungkook giggles as he wiggles on the table.

Jungkook lifts him up and takes the baby into the bathroom where he already set up the lukewarm water in a basin.

"Your poop is so smelly ah Jungkook. Appa needs to clean you up before mama gets back..or I'll be dead."

Jungkook wiggles more excitedly..as he mumbles up the words..

"Mmmm..aahh..ma" 

"Here we go,.." 

Jaebum puts the baby inside the basin, holding him in a frim grip while scooping out some water to clean Jungkook's bottom.

"You need to smell good before mama gets back eh? I'll show my Jinyoungie..I can take care of a baby just right..even for a short time only eh?" 

Jungkook laugh as the lukewarm water hits his backside and his father continue to soap him up. Jaebum finally can breath freely and smile in satisfaction. He survived these whole ordeal and can finally say that he can do it.

As he dry up his son, he can hear his phone ringing back inside the room so both father and son went back with Jaebum answering the call and putting it on loud speak.

"Hey.."

"Hey yourself appa..how is my baby kookie ah.." Jinyoung's voice was heard and Jungkook immediately look around for his other father.

"I already change his nappy so..see I can survive a day with my son." Jaebum bragged as he laid Jungkook down, grab another diaper and put it on him.

"Wow..I am impressed. How did you survive the stench?" Jinyoung teases his husband.

"I breath through my mouth.." Jaebum chuckles as he puts on the baby's onesie.

"Oh my God..haha you're so silly.."

Jaebum shakes his head as Jungkook finally realize that the sound is coming from his cellphone and make a grabby hand towards it.

"Is Yugyeom with you now?" Jaebum sigh as he sat down on the bed with Jungkook on his lap.

"Yes, I'm actually waiting for him and Bambam but..it seems like they've beed held back. Oh I see them.. I'll call you back when we're in the car." Jinyoung dropped the call and Jungkook turns his head in confusion.

"Wait a little bit more okay..now be a good boy and play while I prepare our food alright?" Jaebum put him on his playpen and gets inside the kitchen, he can sneak a peek every now and then at Jungkook while trying to heat the meal that his husband has prepared before he left.

Looking at his watch Jaebum sigh. He's not made for housework and babysitting job. Yeah, he has to admit that to himself.

\-------❤--------❤---------❤

Jinyoung looks incredulous as he stood there gaping at what the teacher has said.

"Wait..are we talking about the same kid here? Yugyeom? My son punch his classmate? I can't believe that..my son is a sweetheart, he wouldn't do that to anyone..right Yugie..Yugie?" Jinyoung looks at his son who is ashamed and keeps his head low.

"Yugyeom..speak now. Explain this sweetie.." Jinyoung quietly said as he tries to control his emotions for his son's sake.

"Mama..they are being mean to Bammie that's why I hurt them. I don't want to but they did it first, so I punch them too." Yugyeom whispers as Bambam nods his head beside him.

"They are mean..they want kisses and cuddles, I don't want cuddles with them so they push me, I push them back but they are many. I only have Yugie.." Bambam explains while munching the neckline of his jacket.

Jinyoung closes his eyes, feeling angered at what these children are experiencing first hand at school.

"Okay...I understand what you did, but you should've called your teacher instead before acting like super heroes..do you hurt anywhere?" 

"My hands hurt mama..kisses please.." Yugyeom held out his hands while pouting.

"Mr. Im we are very sorry about this issue, we already talked to the students that bullied Bambam and provoked Yugyeom to fight and they are now being talked to by their parents."

Jinyoung huffs as he looks at the teacher who is accompanied by some staff.

"Next time please make sure that the kids are safe within the school, this is their second home now. And a home of learning should always make everyone feel safe and protected." 

"Yes Mr. Im, we are working on improving our safety system here."

"I'll take these two back home now then. Thank you."

The two little boys is herded inside the car by Jinyoung who makes sure their seatbelts are put on. 

"Kids..well lets get back home before the parent's pep talk shall we." Jinyoung clap his hands before dialing his husband's number.

"Hello.." Jungkook's loud cry was heard in the background.

"Jaebum ah..being a parent is soo hard." Jinyoung whines.

"You tell me..our Kookie here doesn't want to take a nap so..he wants to cry I guess."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his husband's hopelessness.

"Comfort him and make him stop crying Jaebum ah..we're going straight home now. See you later."

Jinyoung drop the call and look back at the kids, knowing that he needs to call Mark first before Jackson heard about this little incident. Seeing the two starts playing with each other make him sigh. Starting to drive off he prays for more patience.

\------❤------❤------❤

Jaebum stares at his son who is staring right back at him while sucking on his bottle.

"You just wanted some milk..why didn't you said so baby? My ears hurt with your screaming eh?" Jaebum chuckles as Jungkook suckles with vigor.

He heard the door opens and looks up to his husband entering the room followed by the two hyper kids. 

"Hey babe.."

"Hey.." Jinyoung leans down to kiss his husband while shrugging his jacket off.

"Everything okay? You seems tense.." 

"You have no idea..I need to call Mark first though.." Jinyoung said as he walks to the kitchen.

Jaebum looks at Bambam and Yugyeom.

"So..how's your day so far kids?"

"Papa I did something bad. Now my hands hurt.." Yugyeom held out his hands.

"Okay what exactly did you do Yugie.." Jaebum curiously ask while Bambam walks towards Jungkook and kiss the baby on the cheeks.

"Yugie became superman!" Bambam shouted in glee as Yugyeom smiled at his dad.

"Okay...." Jaebum slowly said as Jinyoung went back.

"Mark will pick up Bambam here later. Come on kids you better change your clothes first, you two smell." 

Yugyeom and Bambam ran towards Yugyeom's room, laughing all the way when Jaebum lifted an eyebrow at his husband.

"Well..."

"Your son is all grown up Jaebum ah..he pick a fight in his school all because of Bambam."

Jaebum smirks..

"Who won?"

"Jaebum! We should talk to Yugyeom that it's not okay to fight..we should not encourage him."

"I didn't say anything.."

"But your asking if your son won on the fight..don't deny it. This is okay with you as long as Yugyeom won the fist fight." Jinyoung glares at his husband.

"Well he is a boy, he will experience these things in his life it's normal. Eh..I should be the one to talk to him you know. An appa and son talk.."

"What do you mean..I should be the one to talk to him because I am the sensible one here.."

"Nah uh..this is an appa and son talk. Not mama and son talk." Jaebum laugh teasingly as Jinyoung slaps him on the arms.

"Shut up.."

\-------❤-------❤--------❤

Jaebum looks at Yugyeom who is fidgeting on his chair. Jinyoung and the rest are inside the living room while Jaebum and Yugyeom are inside his working area.

"You are here because?"

"I did something bad?.." Yugyeom whines.

"No..technically you did nothing wrong son. Defending your friend who is being bullied is not wrong but we have to make you understand that we don't tolerate fighting, we don't tolerate violence. If there are any other options, for example shouting for help, going to the staff to ask for help then do that."

"Okay appa..I understand. Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not here to scold you. I'm only here to explain things for you. We're clear on this matter right?"

"Yes appa..I won't do it again."

Jaebum get up and hug his son.

"Yugyeom ah..I'm proud of you for standing up for your friend. You'll be a great man someday when you grow up." Jaebum ruffles his son's hair as both of them walk out of the room.

"Just like you appa.." Yugyeom smiled as he held his appa's hands.

Jaebum smiled but bitterly remembers his mistake.

"Yeah..just like me."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤

Mark is pissed off. 

"Mark they already talk to the children involved and..."

"I'm thinking of getting Bambam out of that school. I really can't trust them anymore. You know how I hate it when Bambam gets hurt and these kids..ugh. Imma knock their heads together if I see them." Mark complains as he rubs on his belly. 

Jinyoung closes his eyes and pray for patience. Mark is close to his due date now with their miracle baby and he admits that maybe it's better to talk to Jackson instead of his pregnant friend.

"Where is Jackson?"

"He'll be here in minutes, gets so angry after I told him that I grab uber instead of waiting for his slow ass to arrive."

"Oh..well. Back to our topic I think you're being too emotional right now.."

"Jinyoungie if this happens to Yugyeom I'll bet my ass that you make a scene at that place already." Mark whines back.

"Yeah..I mean no. What do you take me for? Markiepoo these are kids fight. It's a normal happening in a child's life, we should just move on and grow from this. You still need to talk to Bambam about all this."

"I'll leave that to Jackson, he has better ways with words than I am."

A knock was heard and Jackson walks inside.

"Hey..knew Mark is in here because the door is open." Jackson chuckles while Mark glares at him.

"Sleep on the couch tonight fucker.."

"Hey..hey..this is unfair I just got here. Don't violate my human rights.." Jackson shrug his coat off.

"Some kids make a move on Bambam and hurt him.." Mark blurted out while Jackson stood frozen.

"What?"

"It's just a child fight Jackson..Yugyeom already fought those kids involved and the teachers already talk to them regarding this issue."

Jackson heave a sigh.

"I wanna punch those jerks so bad...Bambam baby? Daddy's here."

Bambam came running towards Jackson.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there baby, I heard what happened."

"Yes some bad kids did mean things to me. But Yugie save me!"

"Yes he did right? Where is he?"

"He's somewhere with Uncle Jaebum having some talk.."

"We're going home now. Tell Yugyeom that I have a reward for him okay? As a thank you gift for what he did." Jackson lifts his son up as he turns towards Jinyoung.

"There's no need Jacky.."

"No there's a need. I'm really thankful that Bambam has him when I'm not with him to protect him ya know." Jackson winks at Jinyoung and lend a hand to helo Mark up.

"We're going Jinyoung..one more month and I won't be able to visit.."

"I'll be there when you pop that one out hyung. Bye guys.."

\-------❤--------❤-------❤

Jaebum laid on the bed with Jinyoung.

"This is just a taste of what's to come as Yugyeom slowly grow up.."

"Yeah but we're here to guide him through it.."

"You seem quiet.." Jinyoung mutters.

"I said to Yugyeom that I'm proud of him and I knew for sure that he will be a great man someday. And he said just like me..but I don't think I am a great man..after what I did."

Jinyoung smiled sadly, this is his husband's burden, and he needs to be comforted with love for him to finally heal.

"You are a great man Jaebum, you're not perfect, you make mistakes but you're perfect for me, For us, because you love me..and our children. You didn't give up when I almost did.."

Jaebum hugs his husband close.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

TBC^^

A/N : sorry, I can't help myself and add a little bit more.


End file.
